Los Jóvenes Titanes: LA ERA DEL CAOS PARTE I
by Armityle
Summary: Primera parte del final: 6 meses después de "La Luz de Destrucción" y de la película "Misión Tokio", los titanes viven sus vidas como héroes completos y con la emoción del compromiso de Chico Bestia y Raven; sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando el mal encarna una inesperada forma que causará terror y desesperación no solo a ellos, sino a todos lo héroes y a todo el universo.
1. Preludio

**PRELUDIO**

 **KEYSTONE CITY**

En Keystone City, Kid Flash y Jinx se encontraban resolviendo crímenes a la luz del día. Estaban combatiendo con el Capitán boomerang

Comenzó a lanzarle boomerangs mientras que solo Kid Flash los evitaba.

KF: Vaya Capitán, Tienes buena puntería pero eres demasiado lento. Has considerado tener otra carrera aparte de ser un villano que solo lanza cosas.

C. BOOMERANG: Sabes, para ser un titán, hablas demasiado.

Siguió lanzado los boomerangs, pero detrás de él estaba Jinx. Cuando el capitán lanzó la última, Jinx usando sus poderes hizo que el boomerang fuera en dirección hacia él haciendo que cayera mareado.

JINX: Sabes, los boomerangs dan mala suerte. Kid Flash tiene razón, búscate otra profesión.

Apareció Kid Flash sonriente por el comentario de su novia.

KF: Además de suertuda, también haces rimas.

JINX (sarcástica): Que gracioso Kid Flash.

KF: Vamos, hay que llevar al capitán a su recamara, ósea su celda.

Los dos titanes llevaron al Capitán Boomerang con los guardias de la prisión para que encarcelaran al villano. Luego de eso, los chicos fueron a su guarida. No era una torre como la de los titanes, del este, del oeste, sur y norte, sino era más un cuartel en una casa de los suburbios de la ciudad.

KF: Otro día, otro villano que encerrar.

JINX: Así es. ¿Crees que los titanes hayan averiguado lo que pasó en los laboratorios Wayne y lo de Red X?

 **(Nota: Esto ocurre en el fanfic "los caballeros del mal" y es mencionado en "la luz de destrucción")**

KF: Eso espero ¿Quieres hacer algo está noche?

JINX: ¿Cómo qué?

KF: Hay un restaurante nuevo cerca de la tienda de revista. Además, nuestras últimas citas han sido combatir villanos.

JINX: Si, pero siempre dejó que los patees primero.

KF: ¿Enserio? Creí que yo dejaba que los hechizara con mala suerte para no quitarte la diversión.

JINX: Sigue hablando así y no podrás besarme en una semana.

Se arrodilló.

KF: No, no, perdón, tú mereces la diversión del mundo.

Jinx solo se limitó a reír.

KF: Te gusta verme miserable ¿verdad?

JINX: Un poco, pero no es para tanto. Será mejor irnos.

KF: No hay prisa porque….

Kid Flash sostuvo a Jinx entre sus brazos y corrió a toda velocidad y llegaron en segundos al restaurante.

KF: llegaremos en un santiamén.

Jinx estaba con la cara de O_O y su peinado estaba algo desordenado. Se lo acomodó.

JINX: Para la próxima, avísame cuando hagas eso.

KF: Si lo hiciera, dejarías de quererme.

Ambos entraron y pidieron comida, claro que les sirvieron rápido por ser los héroes reconocidos de Keystone. Una vez terminada, decidieron ir al parque para observar y esperar que ocurriera una emergencia. Ahí unos niños los vieron.

NIÑOS: SON KID FLASH Y JINX

Los niños fueron hacia ellos y los saludaron. Empezaron a ser berrinches de fans.

JINX: Vaya, ser heroína tiene una desventaja.

KF: Ay déjalos, luego se aburren al vernos todos los días. ¿Niños quieren ver un lo que es súper velocidad?

NIÑOS: Si, sí.

Los niños fueron con Kid Flash mientras Jinx solo observaba, luego decidió ver las noticias de los periódicos. Titulares de siempre: "Superman salva a Metropolis de Doomdays", "El Guasón en prisión por Batman", "Duelo de arqueros en Star City", entre otras más. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Jinx sintió algo en ella: Un frío que sabía que no era natural y luego un choque mental.

JINX: AAAAAHHHHH

Ese grito llamó la atención de Kid Flash que fue literalmente rápido hacia ella.

KF: ¡Jinx! ¿Qué tienes?

JINX: AAAHHHHH

De golpe, ella se desmayó.

KF: ¡JINX!

Kid Flash sostuvo a Jinx y la llevó con toda su velocidad al cuartel. La recostó en su cama, pudo sentirla que estaba ardiendo y sudando, además que su cuerpo estaba helado mientras se sacudía. Más rápido que Flash, fue por hielo, mantas y monitor cardiaco.

KF: ¿Qué te sucede? Esto no es una fiebre o algo, vamos reacciona.

Así Jinx despertó desesperada, moviendo sus manos haciendo que sus poderes rosados hicieran algunos estragos en su cuarto.

KF: Jinx, ¡Jinx! ¡Tranquila!

JINX: Kid Flash….oh Kid Flash.

Estaba agitada y desesperada, hasta parecía que lagrimas iban a salir.

KF: Tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

La abrazó para que se sintiera mejor, su respiración se controló. Pero las lágrimas salían.

KF: Jinx, ¿Qué pasó?

JINX: Rara vez pasa esto. A veces mis poderes tienen una especie de contacto metahumano y puede reaccionar con visiones o eventos futuros.

KF: ¿Dices que tuviste una revelación del futuro?

JINX: No, es más una visión rápida y dolorosa.

KF: ¿Qué viste?

Jinx lo miraba aun con lágrimas. Mientras trataba de salir del shock.

JINX: Kid Flash, cosas terribles están a punto de pasar.

KF: ¿Qué?

JINX: Lo vi, vi lo que Red X dijo en los laboratorios Wayne: La encarnación del mal.

KF: ¿A qué te refieres?

JINX: Un lado oscuro tan incontrolable, que sería capaz de poner en peligro no solo la tierra, sino todo el universo.

Jinx recordaba la horrible imagen: Una silueta de sombras, colmillos, ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas. Sea lo que sea, Jinx sabía que era peligroso.

 **AZARATH**

Arella había terminado su tiempo de meditación con los mojes y decidió volver a su casa. Recordó que su hija Raven y sus amigos estuvieron aquí para celebrar el compromiso que tenía con Chico Bestia (Nota: en la luz de destrucción") y que ella misma les contó que ellos no eran los primeros titanes ya que los padres de ellos y ella lo fueron (Nota: El origen de los titanes"). Estaba ordenando cosas en su habitación y admiró una vez más la foto de ella y sus amigos, los titanes originales. Fue donde una voz la interrumpió.

VOZ: Arella.

Arella volteó y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

ARELLA: Wilki.

Era el Sr. Wilki, el antiguo vendedor de libros de ocultismo de Gotham City en los tiempos en que ella vivía ahí como Ángela Roth, también el precursor de la única misión de los 7 titanes originales. Él la miraba con una cara seria, Arella sabia el porqué.

ARELLA: Está pasando ¿no?

Arella recordó lo que él le dijo 20 años atrás antes de que ella y sus amigos empezaran la misión.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Nota: esto ocurre el cap 10 de "el origen de los titanes")**

 **Los chicos estaban en camino, pero el Sr. Wilki paró a Ángela.**

 **SR. WILKI: Ángela espera.**

 **ANGELA: ¿Qué sucede?**

 **SR. WILKI: No solo vine por eso, sino para darte un mensaje.**

 **ANGELA: ¿Cuál?**

 **(Nota: Esta es la revelación)**

 **SR. WILKI: Escucha atentamente, dentro de 20 años, los días oscuros vendrán Ángela. Con la derrota de Scath, la maldad renacerá en un nuevo ser y antes que se puedan dar cuenta, él destruirá el mundo como lo conocemos.**

 **ANGELA: ¿Es una profecía?**

 **SR. WILKI: Recuerda esto Ángela, cuando pase, nos volveremos a ver.**

 **Así él se fue dejando a Ángela pálida del susto, pero fue con sus amigos para concentrarse en su misión.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

SR. WILKI: Ha empezado Arella, la oscuridad ha tomado una nueva forma y se prepara para la conquista definitiva.

ARELLA: Pero mi hija derrotó a Trigon, dos veces **(Nota: La segunda fue en el fanfic el despertar del mal)**. El mal fue derrotado, destruido.

SR. WILKI: Trigon fue destruido, pero este nuevo mal es más peligroso y salvaje que cualquier otro existente. Cuida a tu hija, porque ronda cerca de ella.

Así Wilki desapareció.

ARELLA: Aguarda, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que está cerca de ella?

Esto le dejó una preocupación a Arella y más preguntas de lo que venía.

 **EN EL ESPACIO…..LA ATALAYA DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA**

 **(Nota: Es hora de introducir a los héroes grandes en los jóvenes titanes ¿no creen?)**

Dentro de la atalaya de la Liga de la Justica, los héroes, Detective Marciano, Linterna verde (Hal Jordan), Shazam, Aquaman y la Mujer Maravilla estaban realizado la vigilancia de siempre.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO: ¿Algún cambio?

L.V: Todo tranquilo J'onn. Así ha sido desde que vencimos a Darkseid hace semanas.

AQUAMAN: Si, ese villano ya debe rendirse en tratar de conquista la Tierra.

Los héroes hacían burla de eso, pero la que no era la Mujer Maravilla, estaba distante de esa conversación. El detective notó eso.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO: ¿Pasa algo, Diana?

Esa pregunta sacó a la Mujer Maravilla de sus pensamientos.

M.M: Si J'onn

DETECTIVE MARCIANO: No parece, ¿es acerca lo que Darkseid nos dijo antes de vencerlo?

La Mujer Maravilla recordó esa pelea con Darkseid.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **La Liga de la Justicia estaba enfrentando a Darkseid para evitar que hiciera daño a la Tierra. Como siempre, Green Arrow lanzado sus flechas; Flash, su super velocidad; La Mujer Maravilla; con su lazo de la verdad; Hawkgirl, su martillo; Linterna Verde, creando objetos; Batman, con sus Batarangs; Detective Marciano, usando telequinesis y Superman, con todo de sí. Por muy duro que fuera la pelea vencieron a Darkseid**

 **(Nota: No conozco mucho DC comics, si Darkseid es así de poderoso)**

 **SUPERMAN: Acabó Darkseid, fuiste derrotado.**

 **Al ser vencido, Darkseid solo se rio.**

 **GREEN ARROW: ¿Qué es divertido?**

 **DARKSEID: Ahora me he convertido en el menor de sus problemas, superhéroes. Está llegando algo grande, debo admitir que es más terrible que yo. Pero que los destruya será suficiente para mí.**

 **SUPERMAN: ¿Qué quieres decir Darkseid?**

 **DARKSEID: Pronto lo averiguaras Superman, pronto todos ustedes lo harán.**

 **Simplemente Superman le lanzó un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.**

 **FLASH: Esta alardeando. Haría lo que fuera para distraernos.**

 **BATMAN: No parecía. Será mejor encargarnos de él primero.**

 **Las palabras de Darkseid no solo preocupaban a Batman, sino a la Mujer Maravilla.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Para averiguar acerca de lo que quiso decir Darkseid, la Mujer Maravilla tenía un plan.

M.M: J'onn, saldré un rato. Debo aclarar unas cosas.

DETECTIVE MARCIANO: Está bien Diana.

La Mujer Maravilla tomó una nave y se fue Grecia, al llegar, aterrizó en el templo de Atenea, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarla. Estuvo frente al templo y la estatua y se inclinó.

M.M: Oh Atenea, sé que no merezco estar en tu presencia, pero por favor dime. ¿Qué está por venir? ¿Qué quiso decir Darkseid? ¿La liga o algún héroe estará preparado?

En eso los ojos de la estatua lanzaron un rayo blanco a la Mujer Maravilla, ella comenzó a sentir dolor.

M.M: Aahhh.

Al abrir los ojos vio todo negro, pero ella estaba flotando y vio a la Tierra y cientos de mundos siendo esclavizados y escuchó las palabras de Darkseid "Algo grande". La visión pasó a una ciudad ubicada en Estados Unidos, en una pequeña isla había una "T" enorme, pero todo el paisaje se volvió gris y deprimente, la torre se destruyó. Pasó un ejército de monstruos, robots y naves que atacaban todo el mundo y el universo. De ello, se formaron cuatro figuras, eran siluetas pero la Mujer Maravilla pudo reconocer algunas cosas: La notaba una máscara con un solo ojo, el izquierda, la segunda partes de metal rojas, pero era un hombre, otro parecía una mujer con cabello largo pero sus ojos eran morados, la última fue más grande que desplegó alas y tomó forma de dragón. Sin embargo detrás de ellas se formó una silueta más grande. Solo vio la cabeza, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos como la sangre y colmillos feroces. La visión terminó de golpe.

La Mujer Maravilla estaba atónita.

M.M: ¿Quién o qué sería capaz de tanta destrucción?

Esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de la heroína. Sabía una cosa: Lo peor estaba por venir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR:**

 **Hola, soy Armityle, escritor de esta saga de los jóvenes titanes, esto solo han sido preludios para lo que se viene. Habrá guerra, pero como saben, los titanes van a ganarla ya que –z-z-z-z-z-z-z Esperen…z-z-z-z-z-z-z….Pierdo la señal….z-z-z-z-z-z….Alguien está controlando mi página…z-z-z-z-z…..No…tú…. ¿Cómo saliste de mi historia?...z-z-z-z-z-z…..No…NO…..Z-Z-Z-Z-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola fanáticos de los jóvenes titanes y de los héroes de DC, soy Dark Beast Boy, había sido creado por Trigon para destruir a los titanes en "El despertar del Mal", pero gracias a esos ingenuos que creyeron haberme devuelto dentro de mi lado débil de Chico Bestia y destruyeron a Trigon antes que a mí….me volví real. Lo suficientemente real para haber reunido un pequeño grupo de villanos que odian a los titanes tanto como yo.**

 **Ahora, tengo un mensaje para los lectores: A aquellos que les gustaría ver a los titanes o a cualquier héroe caer en una derrota, disfruten el próximo fanfiction. Para los que no soportarían ver a sus héroes favoritos caer en la derrota y la desesperación, les aconsejo que se vayan. Y para los Jóvenes Titanes: Yo ya gané. Cubriré toda la Tierra con una gran cantidad de maldad y miseria que hará ver sus victorias anteriores como grandes derrotas. Y cuando esta historia termine…. (Aparece Slade)…..cuando yo ya ha consumido todas sus esperanzas…. (Aparece Blackfire)…mostrándoles lo impotentes que son…. (Aparecen Hermano Sangre y Malchior)….y me concentre en invadir el resto de esta página web….La leyenda de los Jóvenes Titanes ya no significará nada para nadie….**

 **LOS JOVENES TITANES: LA ERA DEL CAOS**

 **Parte I y Parte II**

 **La saga termina**

 **Bueno, este pequeño espectáculo lo hice para dar un giro a mi próximo fanfic que se dividirá en dos partes, será la batalla de los titanes contra los caballeros del mal (compuesto por Slade, Hermano Sangre, Blackfire, Malchior y su líder, Dark Beast Boy).**

 **Espero que lo quieran leer con entusiasmo.**


	2. Chapter 1: Así fue como pasó

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, PRIMERO LEE EL PRELUDIO (Los jóvenes titanes: la era del caos – preludio) PARA MÁS DETALLES**

Capítulo 1: Así fue como pasó

Los incendios cubrían toda la ciudad mientras la gente gritaba y corría por sus vidas: Jump City estaba siendo asediada, lo peor era que a su vez, ocurría lo mismo en todos los rincones de la Tierra y en la dimensión entera. Ningún ser estaba a salvo: Pánico, desesperación, ruina, muerte; era una pesadilla viviente. El ejército de robots, alienígenas y demonios era imparable. Lo peor eran sus naves: tan poderosas y temidas que con suerte los aviones del ejército americano tenía suerte de sobrevivir.

Las personas de Jump City seguían haciéndose la misma pregunta con todo lo que pasaba: "¿Dónde están los Jóvenes Titanes?".

Una familia corría para llegar al puente e irse de la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Su pequeña hija estaba exhausta.

-Mami-dijo la chiquilla-Estoy cansada, no puedo correr más-.

-Cariño-dijo la madre arrodillándose agarrándole sus hombros-No podemos parar, esas cosas vienen detrás, tenemos que irnos rápido.

-Yo la cargaré-dijo firmemente el padre-Vamos hija, sube-.

El padre la llevó entre sus brazos mientras corrían, pero no eran los únicos: Familias enteras pasaban por el puente para salir de la ya perdida ciudad. Cuando estaban cerca de otro lado, escucharon una explosión que los hizo voltear y a mirar el lugar de donde venía. Quedaron impactados porque la explosión ocurrió en la gran "T" que estaba en la isla cerca de la ciudad. La Torre de los Titanes se desplomó en pedazos mientras el humo crecía y la gente perdía las esperanzas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Así fue como pasó. Así fue….como los Jóvenes Titanes perdieron.


	3. Chapter 2: Sin incidentes hasta hoy

Capítulo 2: Sin incidentes hasta hoy

Seis meses han pasado desde que los jóvenes titanes derrotaron al Doctor Luz cuando quiso destruir la vida en la tierra en una horrible forma de energía y tras la misión de Tokio donde Robin y Stafire confesaron sus sentimientos causando alegría a los demás titanes. Luego de eso, regresaron a su ciudad listos para las amenazas de siempre, pero lo más raro era que las los criminales ya no hacían sus actividades de robar, ni siquiera los villanos superpoderosos. Esta disminución de crimen no ha perjudicado a los jóvenes héroes, de hecho se preparan entrenando. Aunque ha habido momentos románticos en la torre. Primero, empezando con el compromiso de Chico Bestia con Raven después de vencer a Luz, las salidas de Robin y Starfire cuando terminaba de hacer sus actividades, Starfire sus peinados raros y Robin entrenando. Había dos titanes que les encantaba burlarse como bromas: Cyborg y Terra. Aparte, la amistad de Raven y Terra se fortaleció en los últimos meses gracias al apoyo que ella otorgó a Chico Bestia en su aniversario con su dama oscura. No hubo grandes cambios en la Torre después de eso, excepto un poco en la apariencia de Chico Bestia: ahora era alto, no tanto, pero tenía la altura de Robin y cabello era más desordenado y largo, se le notaba hasta su cuello.

Eran las 5 de la tarde en la ciudad, como antes, no ha habido crimen. Robin decidió darles un descanso a todos. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes: Los chicos se reunieron en el techo de la torre para jugar un poco de vóley, solo para practicar. Mientras que las chicas estaban en la habitación de Terra, haciendo cosas de chicas. Claro que a Raven no le gustaba mucho esas cosas, pero Starfire y Terra la convencieron para tener sus momentos. Desde que se comprometió con Chico Bestia su personalidad cambió, ya no era tan fría, ahora hablaba más y tenía un mayor control de sus poderes, pero no dejó sus hábitos de meditar, leer, su té de hiervas y la soledad, aunque la última ya era menos.

Los chicos estaban bien concentrados en poder atrapar y lanzar la pelota al otro, claro que sin quitar la diversión. Robin le pasó la pelota a Cyborg.

-¡Ten Cyborg!-gritó Robin

La pelota fue en dirección a Cyborg y se lo lanzó a Chico Bestia.

-A ver Bestita-dijo arrojándolo-Piensa rápido.

La pelota fue con fuerza hacia él, se transformó en un gorila y se lo dirigió a Robin.

-Atrápalo si puedes cerebro de ave-se rio.

Robin dio una patada haciendo que la pelota cayera en el centro quedándose inmóvil. Se rieron los chicos titanes.

-Vaya, meses sin ninguna emergencia-dijo Chico Bestia-Los tipos malos ya aprendieron su lección-.

-Recuerda Chico Bestia-dijo Robin-No todo es relajo, hay que estar preparado para emergencias-

-Oh lo sabemos gran líder-dijo Chico Bestia-Pero tú te has relajado más desde que estás con Starfire-.

Robin se sonrojó.

-Ejem, no. No es eso, yo…eh-estaba nervioso.

-Ya estas más rojo que tu uniforme Robin-dijo Cyborg riéndose seguido de Chico Bestia.

-Si bueno, estoy con Starfire, aunque dime Chico Bestia-dijo Robin listo para la venganza-¿No deberías estar buscando nombres para tus futuros hijo para cuando te cases con Raven?-.

Chico Bestia se sonrojó más que Robin.

-¿Hijos?-estaba nervioso-Bueno yo…yo…-.

Cyborg continuó riéndose a carcajadas y agarró los hombros de sus dos amigos.

-Ustedes sí que pueden contra villanos, pero son débiles con sus novias-.

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, luego se miraron y de ojo a ojo supieron como vengarse de Cyborg.

-Bueno, entonces no te diré lo que Abeja dijo sobre ti-dijo Chico Bestia yéndose.

-Debo admitir que esperaba que tu dieras el primer paso-dijo Robin siguiendo a Chico Bestia.

En eso la mirada de Cyborg cambió a preocupación.

-Esperen ¿Qué cosa dijo Abeja?-dijo siguiendo a los chicos.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Terra, las chicas, sobretodo Starfire y Terra, conversaban encima de la cama de la titán rubia acerca de compras, de lo que han pasado en los últimos meses y lo más importante: los momentos de ambas parejas en la Torre, a Starfire le daba alegría siempre conversar acerca de su noviazgo con Robin. Raven, en cambio, casi no hablaba de su compromiso con Chico Bestia, pero las chicas notaba que cuando hablaban de eso, Raven bajaba la cabeza pero se notaba que sonreía y tocaba siempre su anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha para recordarlo, cosa que hizo Starfire mientras abrazaba a Sedita.

-Oh amiga dinos ¿Cuándo planean casarse?-dijo Starfire a Raven.

-Bueno es que…-tartamudeaba Raven, aun con la capucha se notaba sus sonrojos.

-Ya Star-dijo Terra riendo-Déjala, tranquila. Todavía falta mucho para que Chico Bestia y ella decidan cuando-.

-Gracias-susurro Raven a Terra.

-Igual, han pasado meses pero saberlo siempre me da alegría-dijo Starfire-Ojala me pasé con Robin en el futuro-.

-Es posible-dijo Terra-Pero si va hacer así, tiene que ser mayor que el evento que hizo Chico Bestia para Raven-.

-¿Y desde cuando tiene que ser más grande?-preguntó algo sarcástica Raven.

-Desde que casi todos los titanes varones se pusieron celosos por lo que planeó Chico Bestia para su novia, mejor dicho su prometida-Aclaró la titán rubia.

Tres semanas después de que Chico Bestia le pidiera compromiso a Raven y que esta aceptará, la noticia fue avisada por Cyborg y Starfire a todos los titanes en el mundo. Muchos mandaron felicitaciones por correo o por el monitor, más que todas las heroínas para Raven, los héroes estaban felicitando al titán verde, pero a la vez celosos que a él se le ocurriera esa idea primero.

-Hay que admitirlo-dijo Raven-Chico Bestia fue más listo y más rápido que todos ellos-.

-Oh, es bueno que tengamos platicas de chicas-decía aun emocionada Starfire-Tal vez podríamos ir al centro comercial o a ver animalitos o ir a la playa….-.

-Una cosa a la vez Starfire-decía Raven "parando el caballo de Starfire".

Luego, por primera vez en 6 meses….la alarma sonó.

-O podríamos atender esa emergencia-dijo Terra saltando de su cama diciéndose a la puerta, seguida por Raven y Starfire, quien dejó a Sedita en el piso.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala y se encontraron ya con los chicos que estaban viendo el monitor para buscar la señal del problema.

-Adiós a nuestro record sin emergencias-bromeó Chico Bestia.

-¿Dónde ocurre el problema?-preguntó Terra.

-Estoy en ello-dijo Cyborg- es en la carretera principal, parece que es nuestro viejo dolor de motocicleta-.

Los titanes vieron que era el villano Johnny Rancid haciendo suya la carretera y alborotando el camino de los autos.

-Titanes andando-dijo con firmeza Robin.

-Oh viejo, como desearía que mi motoneta no se hubiera destrozado-dijo Chico Bestia sabiendo que sería el único que "realmente" tendría que correr".

-¿Prefieres trabajar en otro restaurante de carne-tofu que quiera destruir la tierra?-dijo Raven de manera sarcástica a su prometido.

-Pensándolo bien, es buen ejercicio-dijo Chico Bestia soltando una sonrisa a su novia-prometida.

Así los titanes fueron a la carretera central: Robin fue en su motocicleta; Cyborg, en el auto T; Starfire y Raven, volando; Terra, sobre una roca y Chico Bestia, transformado en un halcón.

-¡Rancid!-gritó Robin-¡Tus corridas han terminado!-.

-Ja,ja,ja-se rio el motociclista-Lo dudo chico pájaro, está vez vengo con la artillería pesada-.

En eso apareció un reconstruido Wrexzilla, que comenzó a sacar a los autos de la carretera para que Rancid tuviera espacio libre.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Terra! ¡Vamos por Rancid!-ordenó al primer grupo-¡Raven! ¡Starfire! ¡Chico Bestia! Saquen a Wrexzilla de la carretera-.

Con esa orden de su líder, los titanes elaboraron su estrategia para vencer a Rancid. Primero contra Wrexzilla,

-Azarath Metreon ¡Zinthos!-dijo Raven lanzando su hechizo contra el monstruo de metal, pero no le hizo mucho efecto.

-Cielos, esa cosa se ha vuelto más resistente-dijo Chico Bestia.

Luego de ese comentario, el titán verde se transformó en un Triceratops para embestirlo, pero la armadura era más fuerte, literalmente fue un dolor de cabeza. Siguió el ataque de Starfire, con sus Starballs que le lanzó a su cabeza, pero solo acercó sus dientes para intentar comercela, sin embargo, logró alejarse.

-Este Wrexzilla es más molesto que el anterior-dijo Starfire.

-La verdad no notó la diferencia-dijo Raven.

Volviendo a la carretera, Robin seguía a Rancid con su motocicleta junto con Cyborg en el auto T, mientras Terra por el cielo,

-Voy a bloquear el camino-dijo Terra-Manténgase detrás de mí-.

Robin y Cyborg hicieron eso cuando Terra usó sus poderes para bloquear la carretera con rocas, pero Rancid iba de un lado a otro pasándolas hasta que hubo una el medio que Rancid usó como puente para hacer un salto increíble.

-Ok, tal vez bloquear la carretera no fue buena idea-dijo Terra con cara de O_O, sorprendida y decepcionada.

-Ya sé, Cyborg busca un atajo para alcanzar a Rancid, Terra conmigo vamos a cansarlo un poco-dijo Robin.

Cyborg siguió la orden mientras que Terra y Robin se encargaban que Rancid no sospechará.

-¿Listo para una carrera Rancid?-preguntó de manera desafiante el líder titán.

-Veamos si eres un corredor como yo, chico pájaro-le siguió el ritmo comenzando la corrida.

De vuelta en la pelea con Wrexzilla, Raven Starfire y Chico Bestia hacían lo posible para vencer a esa máquina.

-Tantos ataques y poco daño, Rancid en serio se ha esmerado en construir ese robot-dijo Chico Bestia.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo-dijo Starfire.

Raven miró al robot con detenimiento para encontrar un punto débil, lo cual funcionó. En una pequeña zona del frente había un cableado que conectaba el torax con la cabeza.

-Chico Bestia trata de contenerlo-dijo Raven-Starfire, ayúdame a apuntando en esa zona.

-De acuerdo amiga-dijo la tamareana.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un sasquatch para sostenerlo mientras Raven y Starfire atacaron juntas el punto débil, cuando pasó se alejaron los 3 mientras que Wrexzilla se salía de control y explotó.

-Genial-dijo Chico Bestia destransformándose –Vámonos, Robin, Cyborg y Terra nos necesitan.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a la carretera a ayudarlos, Robin seguía con su motocicleta a Rancid en una carrera a toda velocidad y Terra por las alturas. Rancid volteó la cabeza para mirar a Robin.

-Ja,ja,ja ¿Crees poder alcanzarme chico pájaro?-se burló el motociclista.

-Nunca dije que esto era para ganarte-dijo Robin sonriendo.

Rancid no entendió hasta que puso la mirada al frente donde ya estaba Cyborg en el auto T.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-gritó Rancid mientras frentaba.

Robin aprovechó eso lanzando unos Birdarangs a las ruedas haciendo que Rancid saliera volando y fue donde Terra formó una pared de roca para golpearlo y cayó inconsciente.

-La próxima vez, mira a tu alrededor-le dijo Robin.

Fue donde los otros titanes llegaron.

-Oh viejo-dijo Chico Bestia-Nos lo perdimos. Ah por cierto, vencimos a Wrexzilla-.

-Bien titanes, llevemos a Rancid a donde pertenece-dijo Robin.

-Y a Wrexzilla al depósito de chatarra-dijo Cyborg.

Luego de llevar a Rancid a la prisión y a lo que quedaba de su robot al depósito de chatarra, los titanes decidieron celebrarlo yendo al centro a comer pizza, cada uno pido a sus gustos aunque hubo más de carne que vegetariana para Chico Bestia. Cuando ya era de noche, volvieron a la torre.

-Debo decir que a pesar que nos divertíamos sin villanos en la ciudad, extrañaba salir y patear traseros de esa manera-dijo Chico Bestia.

-Bueno, ojala pase de nuevo. Quiero usar las nuevas mejoras que le instalé al auto T-dijo Cyborg.

-Chicas, no terminamos nuestra conversación-dijo Terra a Starfire y Raven.

-Oh cierto, vámonos amigas-dijo Starfire agarrándolas del brazo a la habitación de Terra.

Abrieron la puerta pero…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-gritó Terra.

Los chicos fueron deprisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Robin.

Terra señaló y vieron que su cuarto estaba destrozado, la cama mordida al igual que lo muebles, las cosas desordenadas y alborotadas.

-¿Un torbellino azotó tu cuarto?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

Escucharon un ruido y miraron al piso, Sedita.

-Sedita-dijo Starfire.

-Star ¿Qué te he dicho de dejar a Sedita en mi cuarto?-preguntó de manera sarcástica Terra

-Bueno debí haberme fijado-sonrió avergonzada e incómoda.

-Te perdono, pero esta vez…..arreglas mi cuarto-dijo con su condición.

-Ahh…Bien amiga-dijo Starfire.

Starfire primero puso a Sedita en su cuarto y regresó al de Terra para ordenar y arreglarlo.

-Supongo que esta será la tercera vez que dormiré en el sofá-respondió Terra desanimada.

-Aunque es más cómodo-dijo Raven-

-Cierto-dijo la titán rubia.

-Creo que es hora de descansar-dijo Robin-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-dijeron todos.

Terra se durmió en el sofá, Robin fue a su cuarto al igual que Cyborg, pero Chico Bestia y Raven decidieron ir a la azotea a observar las estrellas, estaban sentados mirándolas. Desde que se comprometieron sabían que no podían estar separados.

-Ya casi va a ser un año desde que me declaré-dijo Chico Bestia abrazado de Raven.

-En realidad no lo hiciste-dijo sonriendo-Estabas tan nervioso que no pudiste hacerlo, yo te di el empujón para lograras besarme-.

-¿Entonces metafóricamente no me he declarado?-pregunto de manera juguetona el titán verde.

-Así parece-dijo Raven.

-Bueno aquí va-dijo Chico Bestia agarrando las manos de Raven y tocando suavemente el anillo que le obsequió-Raven, estoy enamorado de ti-.

-También estoy enamorada de ti -dijo Raven

Se besaron tiernamente y luego Raven puso su cabeza en el hombro de Chico Bestia, ellos vivian cada momento juntos como si no hubiera mañana y la luz de la Luna los iluminaba los hacia parecer destinados a estar juntos.

Los titanes no sabían que la Torre era observada desde lejos por 5 figuras misteriosas, la misma luz de la Luna reveló que eran sus peores enemigos, individualmente eran peligrosos y crueles, pero juntos ahora podrían hacerles daño no solo el cuerpo, sino la mente y el alma. Eran los Caballeros del Mal.

-Con tan solo ver esa escena me da nauseas-dijo Blackfire

-No puedo esperar para poder lastimar a Raven con ese sentimiento que tiene-dijo Malchior en su forma humana.

-Su impaciencia nos costará mucho sin nuestro plan no funciona-habló Slade cruzando de brazos.

-Admítelo, tú estás impaciente igual que nosotros para deshacernos de los titanes-dijo Hermano Sangre.

Fue donde los 4 sintieron un frío familiar, era Dark Beast Boy, "líder" del grupo.

-Paciencia mis amigos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el clon de Chico Bestia poniéndose delante de ellos-Sin que se den cuenta, caerán uno por uno.

-Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan ¿verdad?-dijo Blackfire

-Mucho mejor-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Con tan solo pequeñas intervenciones nuestras hará ver a sus victorias como grandes derrotas. Y cuando esto termine, cuando su preciada ciudad quede en ruinas y nos concentremos en el resto del universo, nos suplicaran que les demos muerte y la leyenda de los jóvenes titanes ya no significará nada para nadie-.

Los demás caballeros podían notar su sonrisa siniestra más sus colmillos ocasionaba un poco de miedo a ellos. Seguian preguntándose: ¿Dark Beast Boy representaba la maldad pura? Claro, desde que se volvió parte del mundo y su poder incrementado por unos de los fragmentos de Trigon antes de ser destruido, lo convirtieron en la encarnación del mal. Lo más importarte era que juntos, traerían un nuevo orden al universo. Lo tenían todo preparado: Robots, soldados, naves y demonios, lo que faltaba era el encuentro con los jóvenes titanes y la ansiada venganza.


	4. Chapter 3: Misterios Revelados

Capítulo 3: Misterios revelados.

A la mañana siguiente, Chico Bestia se levantó de ánimos por la noche en que Raven y ella miraban las estrellas y la Luna. No había ni un solo momento en que no disfrutará con ella. Aparte de su cambio de peinado y crecimiento de estatura, también había adquirido hábitos de limpieza. Su habitación estaba limpia y ordenada gracias a que Raven le enseñó a limpiar y que era lo esencial.

-Oh vaya, sí que tengo bastante espacio en mi habitación-dijo Chico Bestia al ver lo limpia que estaba-Bueno, creo que es hora de entrenar-.

Chico Bestia estaba a punto de salir de cuarto cuando de nuevo sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-¡Aaaah!-alzó la voz, no mucho para que sonara como un grito-¿Qué es este dolor?-.

No había tenido ese dolor desde hace 6 meses, cuando Raven y él regresaba a la Torre después de su cita en el parque de diversiones. Se puso de rodillas y su respiración era agitada.

-Ah, ah-gemía-No creo que esté enfermo-.

Instantáneamente el dolor paró. Chico Bestia volvió en sí, recobrando el aliento.

-Esto es raro-dijo parándose-Debo hablar de esto con Cyborg, para no preocupar a los demás.

Chico Bestia actuó de manera natural al llegar a la sala, vio a sus amigos desayunando: Robin desayunaba jamón con un jugo de naranja; Starfire, mostaza con algunas frutas tamareanas; Cyborg, huevo con tocino y leche y Terra, mixto con yogurt.

-Buenos días-saludó Chico Bestia a sus amigos.

-Buenos días-le respondieron.

-¿Y Raven?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Pasé por su cuarto a decirle que íbamos a desayunar, dijo que iba a meditar un rato-respondió Terra.

-De acuerdo-concluyó Chico Bestia sirviendo leche de soya y preparándose un sándwich de tofu.

Mientras con Raven, ella decidió meditar unos minutos antes de ir a desayunar, Últimamente pasaban cosas en su cabeza. Pensaba en la historia de su madre siendo parte de los 7 titanes originales, su compromiso y la tranquilidad que había en la ciudad.

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos-repetía-Azarath Metreon Zinthos, Azarath Metreon-.

De pronto Raven sintió un escalofrío.

-Oohh-Raven se abrazaba para entrar en calor-Siento….frío. No es uno de viento o de invierno, es diferente-.

Raven no era la única que sentía ese frio misterioso, Robin y Terra también lo sentían. Ambos presentían lo de Raven.

-Eh chicos, tengo ir a hablar con Raven-dijo Terra de manera tranquila-Solo para preguntarle algo. Le avisaré que venga de una vez

Robin dedujo lo que Terra trataba de hacer.

-Yo voy al baño-dijo Robin.

Así ambos titanes se fueron dejando a los demás con cara de curioso.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Cyborg.

Robin fue tras Terra y la alcanzó.

-¿Acaso….?-preguntó Terra

-Sí-respondió Robin adivinando de que se trataba-¿Tú también?

-Sí, ¿si tú y yo entonces Raven….?-preguntó Terra

-Puede ser-dijo Robin con firmeza.

Llegaron al cuarto de Raven, tocaron y abrió Raven ya calmada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó monótonamente-Ya voy a desayu….-.

-¿Lo sentiste?-preguntó Robin cortando su oración.

-¿El frío? Sí-respondió-¿Cómo ustedes lo sintieron?-.

-Recuerda, tenemos una conexión desde que entraste a mi mente-dijo Robin

-Si, pero tú, Terra ¿Cómo lo sentiste?-preguntó a la titán rubia.

-No lo sé, yo no tengo esa conexión como ustedes-respondió Terra

-Tal vez es porque estuviste poseída por Trigon-dedujo el líder.

-Es posible-argumentó Raven-Al estar tanto tiempo controlada por él debió darte la habilidad de tener esos presentimientos-.

-Wow-dijo Terra-Eso si es nuevo. Entonces….ese frío…dudo que sea porque se malogró la calefacción ¿Alguna idea?-.

-Con mi padre sentía calor y ahogo-dijo Raven-Esto es diferente, más siniestro y antinatural-.

-¿Un demonio como Deadhole? El de la historia de nuestros padres-dijo Robin.

-A decir verdad, nunca he presentido a otros demonios salvo mi padre y la legión infernal-dijo Raven.

-Por el momento, si lo volvemos a sentir, buscaremos la fuente en tus libros-dijo Robin.

-Me parece bien-dijo Raven.

-Bueno, vamos Raven a desayunar-dijo Terra

Los tres regresaron al comedor donde Raven se sirvió un té de hierbas y se sentó al lado de Chico Bestia. Conversaban acerca de por fin haber tenido una misión después de 6 meses. Terminaron de desayunar y Terra fue a hablar con Starfire.

-Star ¿Arreglaste mi cuarto?-preguntó

-Oh si amiga, ven a verlo-dijo Starfire agarrándola del brazo y rápidamente llegando al cuarto.

-Mira tu nuevo cuarto-dijo Starfire abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Terra al principio mostraba una sonrisa, pero luego cambio a O_O. Su cuarto era de color rosado, con cosas de niña de 5 años y figuras de Sedita.

-Hermoso ¿no?-dijo Starfire emocionadísima.

Terra puso su mano en su cabeza mostrado horror sereno, pero irritada.

-Star-dijo Terra-¿Pintaste mi cuarto de rosado?-

-Para darle más brillo-.

-Solo quería que cambiaras las sabanas, la cortina y el sofá. La pintura era de color naranja en los costados, techo negro con puntos blancos como estrellas. Parece una versión 2 de tu habitación-.

-Pero es muy lindo-decía Star con estrellas.

-La intención es lo que cuenta-dijo ya Terra resignada-Gracias.

-De nada amiga-dijo abrazándola con gran fuerza.

-Si, por favor….suéltame-dijo Terra.

-Bueno, disfruta tu nuevo y mejorado cuarto-dijo Starfire.

La tamareana se fue dejando a Terra arrepentida de dejarla arreglar su cuarto.

-Ahora ya sé por qué Raven no deja a nadie entrar a su cuarto-dijo Terra-Mejor yo me ocupo de esto-.

Buscó en el almacén baldes de pintura de acuerdo a como era su habitación antes de ser rosa, un broche y ropa para no ensuciarse.

-Ok, a trabajar-dijo Terra, fue donde se le ocurrió imitar a Robin cuando decía "titanes al ataque"-Terra….A PINTAR-.

Mientras tanto Cyborg estaba mejorando de nuevo el auto T cuando Chico Bestia se acerca.

-Cyborg-dijo Chico Bestia-Necesito tu ayuda-.

-¿Qué pasa Bestita?-preguntó a su amigo.

-Últimamente he sentido dolores en el pecho-dijo el titán verde-Dudo que esté enfermo porque no tengo fiebre ni nada-.

-Seguro serán gases-dijo el titán cibernético.

-No lo es, Cyborg en verdad es extraño-se preocupó-La primera vez que lo sentí fue en mi cita con Raven, antes de ese incidente con Luz como emperador y eso, ahora ha vuelto con más fuerza-.

-Mmmm-pensó Cyborg-Bien Bestita, vamos a la enfermería para poder chequear qué tienes-.

-Gracias-dijo-Pero no hay que decirle a nadie, ni a Raven, no quiero que se preocupe-.

-De acuerdo-finalizó Cyborg

Antes de que fueran a la enfermería, llegó un mensaje al monitor de los titanes. Los titanes fueron a ver qué era.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Starfire

-Es Kid Flash-dijo Robin-Lo pondré en pantalla-.

En efecto, era el chico más rápido del mundo en pantalla.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kid Flash.

-Hola Kid Flash-saludaron uno por uno.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Robin.

-Localicé a Red X en la alcantarillas de Keystone City-dijo Kid Flash-Ya era hora después de 6 meses. Pensé que podían ayudarme, ya saben…por lo escurridizo que es-.

-¿Y Jinx?-preguntó Starfire

-Ella ha tenido una especie de conmoción y shock hace un par de semanas-dijo Kid Flash acerca de su novia-Está muy débil y paralizada de sí en muchos aspectos-.

-No te preocupes, iremos a Keystone de inmediato, avísanos si cambia algo-dijo Robin.

-De acuerdo, los espero en mi guarida, estas son las coordenadas-dijo al enviarlas.

-Bien-dijo Robin al apagar el monitor-No podemos dejar a la ciudad desprotegida, unos tendrán que quedarse.

-Cyborg y yo nos quedaremos-dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿Seguros?-preguntó el líder.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Cyborg.

-De acuerdo, entonces Raven, Terra, Starfire y yo iremos a Keystone. Si pasa alguna emergencia avísennos-concluyó Robin.

-No hay problema-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que ocurría era que Cyborg no había hecho las pruebas para ver qué mal tenía Chico Bestia, sin tantos en la Torre, sería sencillo hacerle pruebas médicas sin tener que preocupar a alguien.

Los titanes que iban a Keystone subieron a la nave T, claro que Terra se quitó la ropa que usaba para pintar su habitación antes de partir, y fueron a la ciudad que era protegida por los dos titanes honorarios.

Al llegar a la guarida de Kid Flash, los recibió bien.

-Hola chicos-les dijo y saludo a Robin con los puños.

-Hola Kid Flash-dijo Robin-¿Red X sigue en esa trayectoria?-.

-Si-afirmó Kid Flash-Parece que no se ha movido de ahí desde que los contacté-.

-¿Cómo está Jinx?-preguntó Starfire

-Sigue recuperando fuerzas-dijo Kid Flash-Ahora ha disminuido su shock, pero sigue algo alterada. Pensé en no involucrarla en esto solo hoy. Aunque no podría dejarla sola-.

-Me puedo quedar-sugirió Terra-Si Red X está en las alcantarillas entonces no sería prudente de mí usar mis poderes allá abajo. Si ocurre algo, avísenme-.

-Muy bien-dijo Robin-Entonces, Vamos por él-.

Mientras que Terra se quedaba a cuidar a Jinx, los demás entraron a las alcantarillas de Keystone City y de verdad era desagradable la suciedad que había.

-¿Alguna señal?-preguntó Kid Flash

-El detector de Xenothium indica que está más adelante-dijo Robin

Continuaron de frente hasta que llegaron a una especie de túnel sellado con candado. Raven lo abrió con sus poderes y vieron que era una guarida llena de artilugios y cosas del traje de Red X. Tambien una pequeña cama con un ropero.

-Qué lugar más sucio para ocultarse-dijo Starfire

-Si supieras como son las guaridas donde yo vengo-dijo Robin-Revisemos a ver si hay pistas donde está Red X.

Buscaron algún indicio acerca de Red X, pero parecía no haber nada. Robin fue al ropero, pero estaba sellado. Usando unas Birdarangs lo abrió y se sorprendió lo que había, pero no pudo avisarles a los demás porque apareció Red X.

-¡Váyanse!-gritó lanzando sus X

Starfire lanzó sus starballs, pero Red X desapareció y apareció detrás de ella lanzando una X pegajosa.

-Azarath Metreon ¡Zinthos!-lanzó Raven su hechizo hacia él.

Sin embargo Red X activó uno de sus escudos para protegerse y le lanzó a Raven una cinta para amarrarla. Luego Kid Flash corrió para darle un golpe.

-¿Crees que puedes ocasionar desastres en mi ciudad?-preguntó de manera sarcástica.

Red X lo que hizo fue activar su sistema de camuflaje para desaparecer, Kid Flash revisó todo el lugar, pero luego Red X puso desapareció una X en su espalda.

-Oye-dijo Kid Flash

En eso la X se expandió y encerró a Kid Flash en una especie de goma. Quedaba Robin quien sacó su vara.

-No, ¡No!-gritó descontroladamente Red X mientras agarraba su cabeza como loco-Aléjense de mí-.

Red X lanzó un X para atrapar a Robin, pero este lo esquivó y Red X corrió en dirección hacia arriba.

-¡Espera!-gritó Robin

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Kid Flash y Jinx, Terra preparaba un poco de té en caso Jinx despertará. Cuando escuchó un gemido supo que ya había despertado. Entró a su habitación y la vio ya levantada, pero aun algo débil.

-Jinx-dijo Terra al acercarse.

-Oh, hola Terra-dijo la titán honoraria al verla-¿ Qué haces en Keystone?

-Kid Flash nos avisó que había encontrado a Red X en las alcantarillas-le respondió-Yo me quedé en caso despertaras, Kid Flash fue con Robin, Starfire y Raven a buscarlo. Ten, te preparé té-.

Le entregó y lo bebió.

-Gracias-dijo Jinx

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la titán rubia

-Aún abrumada-dijo Jinx-pero ya estoy cerca de recuperar mi fuerza-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-preguntó Terra-Kid Flash dijo que te dio un ataque y entraste en shock-.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Jinx

-Sí, es todo lo que dijo ¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar Terra

-Aún no se los ha dicho pero-empezó a contar mirando su tasa de té-lo que tuve fue una especie de contacto con visiones del futuro debido a mis poderes metahumanos-.

-Viste el futuro-dedujo Terra.

-Bueno, no lo vi sino lo presentí-remarcó Jinx-Y fue horrible, cosas terribles que vendrán-.

-¿Cosas terribles?-preguntó intrigada Terra-¿Qué cosas?-.

-No lo sé, solo lo sentí-dijo Jinx empezando a solar lagrimas-Era doloroso, anti humano y anti natural, todo eso venía acompañado de una especie, una especie de….-.

-Frío-finalizó Terra también conmocionada.

Jinx la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la titán de cabello rosado.

-Creo que -le explicó Terra-Raven, Robin y yo sentimos ese frío del que me hablas hoy día. Solo nosotros lo sentimos, los demás no. Sea lo que sea tal vez tenga conexión con lo que presentiste acerca del futuro-.

Jinx asintió y bajo la mirada algo triste por ese post-traumatismo

-Tranquila-la reconfortó Terra-Averiguaremos de que se trata, pero por ahora Red X es la prioridad-.

Regresando con Robin, el líder titán seguía a Red X por los edificios de la ciudad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Vete!-gritó Red X lanzando otras X

Robin solo las esquivaba.

-¿Olvidaste que yo inventé ese traje?-preguntó retóricamente el líder.

Fue donde Robin le lanzó un Birdarang y luego usando su lanzacabos logró amarrar a Red X que cayó al piso. Robin se le acercó y vio que Red X actuaba de manera paranoica.

-No, no, basta, él viene, él viene-decía Red X atemorizado.

-¿Él viene?-preguntó Robin-¿Quién viene?-.

-La encarnación del mal, la encarnación del mal-decía Red X-La encarnación del mal-.

Robin decidió darle un golpe para que reaccionar. Red X volvió en sí.

-Ahora dime-dijo Robin-Tú estuviste el día en que robaron el Xenothium de los laboratorios Wayne, no lo robaste pero sabes quién lo hizo. Dime quién fue-.

-No lo sé-dijo Red X- No lo recuerdo ¿bien? Es muy confuso. Solo recuerdo una pelea con unos tipos y lo que te dije: la encarnación del mal-.

-Mira, es difícil de creerte con todo lo que has hecho-dijo Robin

-¿Por robarte el traje? ¿Por lo del maletín, en esa carrera chico?-preguntó Red X

-No-respondió muy seriamente Robin-Por usar todo lo que te enseño en eso….-.

Le quitó a Red X su máscara.

-…Jason-.

Era Jason Todd, Robin lo conocía: Era parte del equipo en su ciudad natal, pero había sido asesinado por el archienemigo de su mentor, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, fue a su funeral donde vio por última vez a su mentor antes de irse a Jump City. Meses después recibió un mensaje de su mentor avisándole de su resurrección y transformación en anti héroe.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Red X

-En tu escondite-dijo Robin-En el ropero estaba tu traje de…-.

-Sí, si, ya entendí. Se ve que no has perdido tu estilo-dijo Red X burlándose-¿Qué harás? ¿Arrestarme? ¿Avisarle al anciano? ¿Convencerlo de que no fue su culpa?-.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó-No eras así-.

-Veo que aun después de tanto tiempo, sigues sin conocerme-se molestó-En mucho sentido, somos iguales. Buscamos nuestro camino y ambos lo dejamos-.

-Él trató de salvarte-dijo Robin

-Sí, entiendo-habló Red X-¿Y por qué mi homicida sigue con vida? Si hubieras sido tú, él o ella lo hubiera mandado a donde pertenece…. ¡Al infierno!-.

-Por eso no estabas listo para esas misiones-dijo Robin-Ni para la capa, la venganza te consume-.

-No me hables como si tu no hubieras pensado-dijo Red X-¿Por qué dejas que su voz te diga que hacer?-.

-No es su voz lo que me dice que no lo haga-dijo Robin-Es lo que me enseñó, si actuó como sugieres, entraré a un camino que no regresaré-.

-Su código te rige-concluyó Red X

-Sí-reveló Robin-Algo que creo que no has perdido la fe en él. Por eso te volviste ladrón, porque quieres demostrarle que aun vales por tus habilidades, pero tomaste una mala decisión.

-Ya suenas como él-dijo Red X

Ahora dime, ¿Quién robó el Xenothium?-volvió a preguntar Robin

-Ya te lo dije chico-dijo Red X-Mi shock borró quien fue, solo recuerdo esa oración: La encarnación del mal-.

Fue donde Red X liberó su mano y lanzó una X de humo haciendo que Robin retrocediera y se cubriera. Tomó y se puso su máscara.

-Nos volveremos a ver Robin-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Robin se quedó ahí, para él era imposible creer que un antiguo amigo, un hermano, se convirtiera en un ladrón. Fue donde aparecieron los otros titanes.

-Robin ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Starfire a su novio.

-Sí, estoy bien-le dijo.

-¿Qué hay de Red X?-preguntó Kid Flash

-Escapó, pero ya no será un problema-dijo Robin

-¿Sabía quién robó el Xenothium?-preguntó Raven

-No-finalizó.

Los titanes no entendían por qué Robin estaba siendo cortante.

-¿Por qué dices que Red X ya no será un problema?-preguntó Starfire.

Para responder esa pregunta Robin los llevó de nuevo a las alcantarillas donde estaba la guarida de Red X.

-Por eso-dijo Robin.

Los titanes se sorprendieron porque lo único que había era el traje de Red X, pensaron que el portador había renunciado a ser él. Starfire fue donde su novio quien estaba mirando el ropero que abrió. Fue con él y vio que el ropero estaba vacío.

-¿Qué había allí?-preguntó Starfire

-Había… Una capucha roja-reveló Robin, mientras agarraba el traje de Red X-Volvamos a tu guarida Kid Flash-.

-De acuerdo-dijo el titán veloz.

Se fueron de las alcantarillas y llegaron a la guarida donde vieron a Terra y a una recuperada Jinx.

-Jinx-dijo Kid Flash mientras la abrazaba-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Mejor-dijo Jinx-Hola Robin, Starfire y Raven-.

-Hola-la saludaron.

-¿Qué pasó con Red X? Porque tienes su traje-preguntó Terra.

-Digamos que….será otra persona-dijo Robin.

-¿Buena o mala?-preguntó Terra.

-Ambas-dijo Robin.

-Ya veo-dijo Terra-¿Y qué pistas les dio? ¿Sabía quién robó el Xenothium?-.

-No-dijo Robin-Sea quien sea que lo hizo, solo le dejó una oración: Encarnación del mal-.

Eso hizo que Jinx volviera a sentir shock, pero se calmó antes que lo notarán.

-Creo que ya deben volver a Jump City-dijo Kid Flash-Gracias por la ayuda-.

-Un rato Kid Flash-dijo Jinx-Tengo que hablar con Raven, Robin y Terra en privado-.

Terra supo de qué se trataba y la apoyó.

Robin y Raven se miraron pero luego accedieron. Entraron en la habitación de Jinx y Raven lanzó un hechizo para que nadie los oiga.

-¿De qué se trata Jinx?-preguntó Robin

-Yo también lo sentí-dijo Jinx, Robin y Raven la miraron extraña-El frío….lo sentí-.

Ahí fue donde la conversación tomó un giro.

-Me lo dijo cuándo se recuperó-habló Terra-Tambien le dijo que nosotros lo sentimos hoy-.

-Eso fue lo que me causó el shock y conmoción hace semanas-dijo Jinx- Una especie de presentimiento del futuro: Algo muy malo está por ocurrir. Creo que mi presentimiento, más ese frio que hemos sentido, está conectado con el incidente de Xenothium en los laboratorios Wayne y lo del Doctor Luz-.

-Entonces-concluyó-Robin-el Doctor Luz puede saber quién robó el Xenothium, después de todo es el mismo que usó para incrementar sus poderes cuando era el Emperador Luz-.

-¿Y con lo que hemos sentido?-preguntó Raven

-Averiguaremos qué es-ordenó Robin- Y cuando lo descubramos, evitaremos que ese mal no venga a causar destrucción-.

Asintieron y terminaron la conversación. Los titanes se fueron a la nave T despidiéndose de Kid Flash y Jinx. Al poner en marcha la nave, Robin les dijo que pasaría por la prisión de Jump City para interrogar al Doctor Luz sobre los sucesos del Xenothium. Llegaron a la prisión y Robin solicitó a los guardias una interrogación con el Doctor Luz, lo llevarón encadenado y con traje de prisión. Lo sentaron en la mesa y Robin también se sentó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece cerebro de pájaro?-preguntó de mala gana Luz.

-6 meses atrás, tú casi destruiste la vida en la Tierra como el Emperador Luz-dijo Robin serio.

-Sí-dijo Luz-Fue algo sorprendente, ese poder era increíble-.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el Xenothium?-preguntó-Sé que no lo robaste de los laboratorios Wayne en Keystone ¿Quién te lo dio?-.

-No lo sé-dijo Luz.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Robin-Mientes.

-No, es la verdad-dijo Luz-Cuando era el Emperador Luz, una figura encapuchada me dio el Xenothium, dijo que era responsable de mi transformación, que me otorgó esa forma, pero nunca le vi la cara-.

Era casi la misma historia que Red X le había contado, no era coincidencia, Luz decía la verdad. Pidió a los guardias que se lo llevaran a su celda mientras Robin se iba desilusionado.

-¿Quién transformó a Luz en el Emperador? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-se preguntó, pero luego se dijo la respuesta-Y si era…..para distraernos-.

Mientras en la Torre T, pasaron horas en que Cyborg hacía los exámenes médicos a Chico Bestia para encontrar un problema.

-Bien ya está-dijo Cyborg.

-¿Averiguaste qué tengo de malo?-preguntó Chico Bestia al levantarse de la camilla.

-Eh, no-dijo Cyborg-De hecho no tienes nada, tu sistema está limpio.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Chico Bestia intranquilo-Has más pruebas-.

-Bestita-dijo Cyborg-Te hice análisis de sangre, Rayos X, diagnostico de sistema digestivo, respiratorio, nervioso, entre otras cosa y todo es normal. No tienes nada-.

-Entonces ¿por qué siento dolores en el pecho?-preguntó sin creer lo que le decía.

-No lo sé-dijo Cyborg-No tienes ningún problema físico. Seguro son gases como te dije. Se te pasará, te lo aseguro amigo. Ya sé, para animarte te reto a una partida de videojuegos-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Chico Bestia.

Jugaban videojuegos haciendo que Chico Bestia olvidará su paranoia, pero aún estaba preocupado ¿De dónde venía ese dolor?


	5. Chapter 4: Enfrentando el pasado

Capítulo 4: Enfrentando el pasado

Tres días han pasado desde que los titanes volvieron de Keystone City en busca de Red X. Robin presenció la renuncia del traje de aquel anti héroe. El líder titán guardó el traje en una bodega de máxima seguridad con la esperanza de que el ladrón, que él conocía de hace tiempo, no lo volviera a tomar.

Era un viernes tranquilo en Jump City, la alarma sonó ayer para los titanes y era Control Fenómeno que había escapado pero lograron detenerlo, desayunaban tranquilamente fue donde Cyborg salió de la puerta principal con su sobre.

-Llegó un correo-dijo

-La última vez que llegó el correo-comentó Chico Bestia-estuvimos atrapados en muñecos de madera-.

-No, esta vez es una carta-dijo Cyborg

-¿Para quién?-preguntó Robin

-No dice para quién-dijo Cyborg-Ni tampoco quién la envió. Solo hay una especie de símbolo: Un león dorado, un ave naranja y un castillo en el medio-.

Terra, al escuchar esa descripción, casi se atraganta con su cereal.

-Terra ¿estás bien?-preguntó Raven

Se calmó, pero no le hizo caso a Raven y fue donde estaba Cyborg.

-Es para mí-dijo Terra, arrancando, literalmente, la carta de la mano del titán robótico.

-Wow tranquila demoledora-dijo Cyborg.

-¿Quién te la envía Terra?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-Es de…una amiga-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-No hable con ella desde que me fue así que seguro me encontró. No es mala….nada es malo… ¿por qué me miran así?

Los titanes estaban algo extrañados por la conducta de su amiga, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-Eh, solo pensamos que si te encontrabas bien-dijo Robin calmada.

-Calmada-dijo Terra un poco alzando la voz-Si, estoy calmada, muy calmada, ¿Por qué no estaría calmada? ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE CALMADA-.

Los titanes se sorprendieron de eso.

-Je,je,je-dijo Terra nerviosa-Lo siento, voy a leerlo. No es nada-.

Se retiró rápidamente a su cuarto.

-No me esperaba eso amigos-dijo Starfire.

-Cielos ¿Quién habrá enviado esa carta para hacerla actuar así?-preguntó Chico Besita.

-Lo sabremos seguro en su momento-le dijo Raven a su prometido-Claro, si ella decide decirnos.

Mientras, Terra daba vueltas en círculos en su habitación alterada e irritada.

-¿Cómo es posible?-se preguntaba-¿Cómo me encontraron? No dejé ni huellas o pistas. Viaje por todo el mundo sin problemas ahora recibo esto-.

Miro el sobre y no dejaba de sentirse triste, más que todo miraba el sello del sobre: Era el sello real de los Markov. Lo que Terra recibió era una carta enviada desde su país natal en Europa: Markovia. Ella era la princesa del país, pero había escapado por el daño que sus poderes causaban allá. Se dio cuenta que su padre, el rey Terrence Markov, la buscó por mucho tiempo y al fin la encontró. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta con detalle, pero simplemente la arrojó a su tacho de basura.

-¿Volver? Ja-se dijo-Nunca. No solo porque lo que sucedió allá me marcó sino por lo que me hiciste-.

Al decirse eso, entró en una nostalgia que la hizo ir a su ropero y estaba mochila azul, todo lo que estaba guardado ahí lo había puesto en su habitación, salvo una cosa que sacó de la mochila. Una pequeña caja que al abrirla contenía una especie de corona de princesa ( **Nota del autor: No esas de las princesas de Disney, esto es DC)** : Estaba hecha de plata con una gema azul en el centro y el grabado del escudo de los Markov, lo único que ella se llevó de su vida anterior allá.

La volvió a guardar en la mochila y salió de su cuarto calmada para hablar de con sus amigos.

-¿Y qué quería tu amiga?-preguntó Robin algo curioso desde la reacción de Terra.

-Ah-dijo tratando de hallar una excusa-Solo quería saludarme, si me encontraba bien-.

-¿Por qué no puso su nombre?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Es algo tímida-dijo al final-En serio, todo está bien-.

Los titanes dejaron de hacerle preguntas curiosas y continuaron desayunando.

 **Una semana después….**

El record sin alarmas terminó desde la aparición de Rancid aquella vez, los titanes han combatido a los 5 del Mal, de nuevo Control Fenómeno y el Doctor Luz, solo que ya no como un ser destrucción total. En la Torre, los titanes hacían diferentes actividades: Robin entrenaba, Starfire paseaba a Sedita, Raven meditaba, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos y Terra pintaba en su cuarto. Fue donde la alarma sonó y se reunieron en la sala.

-¿Qué es esta vez?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

Miraron al monitor y vieron una especie de monstruo atacando la ciudad.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-preguntó sorprendida Starfire.

Parecia un monstruo, ya que era de color blanco, con ojos rojos y en su rostro algunas partes negras. **(Nota del autor: Es el monstruo blanco del capítulo 65 de la serie "las cosas cambian", decidí introducirlo pero con otra perspectiva)**

-Sea lo que sea, no dejaremos que cause estragos -dijo Robin-Titanes ¡Andando!

Los titanes llegaron al centro donde se encontraron con el monstruo.

-Titanes ¡Al ataque!-gritó Robin.

Los titanes pelearon con él, Starfire lanzó sus starballs, Cyborg disparó su cañón laser; Chico Bestia se transformó en un pterodáctilo; Raven, su hechizo; Robin, unos birdarangs y Terra, rocas. A pesar de eso, el monstruo era fuerte y presenciaron su poder cuando absorbió cemento y le lanzó a Chico Bestia. Se quedó paralizado pero Raven lo liberó.

-Wow, viejos-dijo Chico Bestia-esa cosa puede absorber otras cosas-.

-Dirás lo que le rodea-Raven corrigió a su prometido-Azarath Metreon ¡Zinthos!-.

El monstruo solo esquivó el rayo, Robin fue con su vara para darle una patada pero el monstruo absorbió acero para que su cuerpo resistiera la patada, eso hizo a Robin temblar por la vibración. Seguían contra él, pero nada. Terra se decidió en lanzarle unas rocas pero las esquivaba, rápidamente el monstruo agarró a Terra de la pierna izquierda y la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Terra!-gritaron los titanes.

Terra pensó que sería su fin, pero el monstruo blanco fue embestido por otro monstruo, solo que hecho de roca.

-¿Ahora qué es eso?-preguntó Cyborg.

-Un gran monstruo de roca-dijo Chico Bestia

-¡Aléjate de ella!-gritó el monstruo de roca

-Parece que la conoce-dijo Raven.

El monstruo de roca agarró al monstruo blanco y lo lanzó bien lejos, pero escapó sin dejar rastro. El monstruo de roca vio a los titanes y pensó que eran una amenaza, fue hacia ellos. Los titanes se prepararon.

-¡Titanes al a…!-gritó Robin, pero fue interrumpido por Terra.

-¡No!-gritó-¡Chicos, alto! ¡Todos, alto!-.

El monstruo se detuvo y los titanes también,

-¿Qué pasa Terra?-preguntó el líder-Esa cosa nos quiere atacar-.

-Solo espera-dijo Terra.

Terra fue hacia el monstruo de roca.

-No son malos, son mis amigos-le dijo Terra-Puedes dejar esa apariencia-.

En eso el monstruo de roca se deshizo y en realidad era un chico, más o menos de la edad de Cyborg o dos años más. Tenía un traje de color amarillo, crema clara y oscura, en su pecho decía "GF", además tenía cabello medio naranja oscuro. Los titanes se sorprendieron al verlo, pero simplemente Terra se acercó a él.

-Hola Terra-dijo el chico

-Hola Geo-Force-dijo la titán rubia sin emoción.

-Espera ¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Chico Bestia a Terra y luego miró a Geo-Force-¿La conoces?-.

-Chicos-dijo Terra mientras suspiraba-Él es Geo-Force, mi hermano mayor-.

Los titanes quedaron impactados por tal revelación. Inmediatamente regresaron a la torre de los titanes donde comenzaron las preguntas.

-Oh amiga ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor?-preguntó Starfire.

-Bueno-dijo mirando de mala gana a su hermano-No pensé hacerlo-.

-¿No te alegra verme?-preguntó Geo-Force a su hermana

-Si y no-dijo Terra-¿A qué vienes?-.

-Terra-dijo su hermano serio-Te estuve buscado durante mucho tiempo y ahora que te encontré parece no importarte-.

-Ah ¿En serio? ¿Por qué será?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo recibiste ¿verdad?-preguntó Geo-Force.

-¿La carta?-preguntaron los titanes.

Geo-Force lo miró y Terra soltó una mirada de enojo.

-No se los dijiste ¿verdad?-preguntó-¿Nada acerca de…ya sabes?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Chico Bestia-El suspenso me mata-.

Terra se resignó y solo un suspiro. Sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Chicos-dijo Terra-No he sido completamente honesta con ustedes. Nunca les dije de donde venía o quien era-.

-No importa de dónde seas Terra-dijo Robin-Y sabemos quién eres, eres parte de nosotros, una titán-.

-Sí-dijo Terra mirándolos de frente-pero hay algo más en mí que no les dije y ya es hora…..Chicos…..soy la princesa de Markovia-.

Los titanes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

-Espera, sabemos que un poco de Markovia-dijo Chico Bestia-por la historia de la madre de Raven. Que ella y nuestros padres, los titanes originales, viajaron para buscar el libro donde estaban las ubicaciones de las reliquias…blah…blah….y se encontraron con el príncipe Terrence Markov….-.

-Es rey Terrence de Markovia ahora-dijo Terra-Y mi padre. Cuando la madre de Raven reveló eso, pensé no decírselo hasta que llegara el momento adecuado-.

-Oh amiga, eres una princesa al igual que yo-dijo Terra abrazándola.

-Si…Star…suéltame…por favor-dijo Terra.

-Bueno-dijo Robin, eso no cambia nada. Sigues siendo de los nuestros-.

-Hay otra cosa-dijo Terra.

Los titanes no entendían.

-La carta que me llegó hace una semas era de mi padre-reveló Terra-El sello de la familia Markov, quiere que regrese a Markovia-.

Los titanes no lo creían, Terra ahora se iba.

-Pero no iré-dijo Terra con firmeza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su hermano.

-No volveré a Markovia-le dijo a su hermano-Yo ya tengo una vida aquí Geo-Force. Así que dile a mi padre que no regresaré.

Terra se fue a su habitación furiosa.

-Terra, espera-dijo su hermano.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la sala.

-Eso fue incomodo-dijo Cyborg.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-preguntó Starfire.

-Por mucho que quisiéramos-dijo Robin-Esto es un asunto de familia. La prioridad es encontrar ese monstruo y capturarlo para que no haga más daño-.

Geo-Force seguía a su hermana hasta su habitación, ella entró pero su hermano también con ella.

-¿No te dije que cuando quisieras entrar a mi habitación, tocarás la puerta?-dijo Terra.

-Eso hacía, pero igual no me dejabas pasar-dijo Geo-Force cruzando los brazos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó a su hermano.

-A principio del año supe de un incidente de máquinas siendo guiadas por una chica que controlaba la tierra en una conquista en esta ciudad. Suponía que eras tú-.

-Por desgracia, sí-dijo

Luego hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Geo-Force, tomé mi decisión: no volveré-dijo Terra.

-Terra-le dijo a su hermana-Sé cómo te sientes, créeme yo sé…-.

-¡No!-le gritó a su hermano-¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento! ¡Sabes muy bien por qué no quiero regresar!-.

-Ya han pasado 2 años Terra-dijo Geo-Force-El pueblo de Markovia te ha perdonado-.

-No se trata de eso-dijo Terra con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos-¿Sabes? Yo siempre creía en papá, nos decía que había corrupción en la corte real, que luchó igual que nuestro abuelo contra ella. El día que nos dijo acerca del experimento, tenía miedo pero me reconfortó, nos dieron estos poderes, este don….esta maldición. Se suponía que era para ayudar a Markovia a liberarse de aquella corrupción. Hasta que….-

Fue interrumpida por Geo-Force.

-Hasta que papá cayó en ella-dijo Geo-Force

-Nos explotaba, la corte nos usó para atemorizar a los opositores-continuaba-Sabes muy bien, que cuando éramos niños nos decían que hacer y no. Yo estaba insegura, no podía controlar esa ansiedad luego de recibir los poderes de controlar la tierra.

-En aquella pelea contra el Baron Bedlam…-dijo Geo-Force.

-Casi destruyo todo el castillo, junto con el pueblo entero-dijo Terra horrorizada mirando sus manos-Casi le cuesto la vida a mamá, papá y todas esas personas inocentes….Por eso me fui esa noche….para no hacer daño a las personas que amaba. Pero el trauma por haberlo hecho y mi inseguridad me hicieron caer en el mismo camino oscuro que él tomó-.

Terra comenzó a recordar cada momento cuando se convirtió en la aprendiz de Slade.

-Desde ese día-dijo Geo-Force-Estuve furioso con papá por lo que nos hizo y por su caída. Por mi cuenta luché contra la corrupción en el país, pero él ha cambiado, me ayudó en los últimos meses, además te extraña, igual que yo-.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Terra.

-Ella….falleció 4 meses después de que fuiste-dijo Geo-Force.

Terra se limitó a dejar caer una lágrima.

-Por favor Terra, Markovia te necesita, necesita a su princesa-dijo Geo-Force

Fue donde la alarma sonó.

-Pero Jump City necesita a la titán Terra-dijo Terra yendo a la sala seguida por su hermano.

Todos se encontraban reunidos y Robin puso en pantalla lo que ocurría.

-Es la criatura-dijo Robin-Titanes andando-.

Los titanes fueron, pero Geo-Force los detuvo un rato.

-Yo también iré-dijo el hermano de Terra-La última vez pude contra él-.

Robin miró a Terra, pero ella solo asintió.

-De acuerdo-dijo el líder titán.

Llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad y vieron al monstruo blanco que atacaba los edificios.

-¡Titanes al ataque!-dijo Robin

Pelearon contra él, pero el monstruo absorbía diferente materiales: cemento, fuego, agua. Parecía casi imposible de vencer. Geo-Force usó sus poderes para crear una armadura de rocas y convertirse en ese monstruo rocoso. Al transformarse atacó al monstruo y fue una pelea de puños y golpes. Geo-Force con un gran puñetazo de roca lanzó al monstruo lejos. Los titanes se acercaron a él ya destransformado.

-No deja de sorprenderme eso que haces-dijo Chico Bestita.

-Me tomó tiempo aprender que podía hacer eso-dijo Geo-Force.

-Es impresionante-dijo Robin

-Nada mal-dijo Cyborg

-No tiene igual-dijo Starfire

-Debo decir que tiene una apariencia mejor que Cinderblock-dijo Raven

Terra se sentía un poco celosa, aparte de que lo que hacía su hermano era increíble, era porque cuando recibieron sus poderes, Geo-Force los dominó rápidamente y ella por su inseguridad no podía controlarlos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el monstruo blanco apareció. Absorbió una cantidad de metal para que su cuerpo cambiara a ese mineral y fue tras Geo-Force. Terra notó eso.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Terra a su hermano.

Terra se puso en su lugar y fue ella quien recibió el golpe, fue uno duro y cayó al piso.

-¡Terra!-gritaron los titanes y su hermano.

Luego el monstruo tomó forma de agua y se marchó. Los titanes fueron donde estaba.

-Terra-dijo su hermano al verla-Háblame, di algo.

No respondía.

-Hay que llevarla a la Torre ¡ya!-gritó Robin.

Geo-Force la cargó y se la llevaron a la Torre T. Cyborg la recostó en la camilla, le puso un monitor cardiaco, un analizador de ondas cerebrales, un poco de suero

-¿Qué tiene Cyborg?-preguntó Robin

-Parece que el golpe que le dio esa cosa la dejo en una especie de coma-dijo Cyborg

-¿Puede sacarla?-preguntó casi llorando Starfire

-Estoy tratando-dijo Cyborg-Pero no responde-.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Geo-Force

-La verdad, no lo sé-dijo Cyborg al hermano de Terra-Cuanto más esta así….más es el riesgo-.

Estaban todos asustados y tristes.

-Haré lo que pueda para sacarla del coma-dijo Cyborg

-Bien Cyborg-dijo Robin-Nosotros, vamos por esa criatura antes que haga daño a otra persona.

Salieron de la enfermería, Chico Bestia vio la mirada vacia de Geo-Force.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo Chico Bestia

-Claro que sí-dijo Geo-Force-Soy su hermano mayor, debí protegerla, si no me hubiera distraído, esto no habría pasado. Si hubiera estado ayudándola a controlar sus poderes ella no habría huido-.

-No se puede cambiar lo que pasó-dijo Chico Bestia-Debes saber que tu hermana es una gran heroína y una gran amiga. Salvo a la ciudad entera y a nosotros convirtiéndose en piedra en el proceso, luego de su regreso me ayudó a planear la velada con Raven donde le pedí compromiso. Además, ella la salvó de casi ser calcinada por el doctor Luz. Ella decidió quien quería ser, deberías estar orgulloso-.

Geo-Force miró a Chico Bestia.

-Lo estoy-dijo-Además, aquí luce feliz, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que ella sonreía en Markovia. Tal vez debería dejarla aquí-

-Vamos, que estamos lejos de los demás para atrapar al monstruo-.

Alcanzaron a los titanes que iban tras el monstruo blanco.

Mientras que en la enfermería, Cyborg revisaba los sistemas y algunos antídotos para poder hacer que Terra despertara. Dentro de su mente, Terra, a pesar de estar en ese coma, despertó pero no estaba en la Torre, estaba en un cañon familiar.

-¿Por qué estoy en el cañón de Jump City?-se preguntó-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Hola Terra-dijo una voz indiscutiblemente familiar detrás de ella.

Volteó y se quedó bien sorprendida, quien la llamó era ella misma. Otra Terra, el mismo cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel rosada, solo que tenía el su traje del día que conoció a los titanes: Polo gris y shorts azules.

-¿Me recuerdas?-dijo la Terra inicio (Nota del autor: Así se llamará)-¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad y combatiste al escorpión? ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de mí?-.

-Esto es….-dijo la Terra original-Imposible-.

-No, sí es posible-dijo la de inicio-Y aun soy más flexible, ¿y tú?-.

-Espera-dijo la original- No pelearé contigo-.

-Entonces serás destruida-dijo la de inicio poniendo sus ojos amarillos.

La Terra inicio atacó a la original con rocas, ella las esquivó y también le lanzó rocas. Peleaba de igual manera, ya que era una sola en cierto modo. Luego de usar sus poderes, plegaron cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que aparte, Slade le enseñó pelear así sin sus poderes. La de inicio le ganaba a la original.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-preguntó la de inicio.

-Yo espero que no-dijo Terra original.

Siguieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Terra original logró agarrarle la pierna a la de inicio y lanzarla hacia una pared de roca.

-Veo que aun tienes la voluntad de pelear-dijo la de inicio-¿Pero es suficiente?-.

Ahí la Terra inicio desapareció.

-¡Espera!-gritó la original-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-.

Volviendo con los titanes, ellos combatían contra el monstruo blanco tratando de hacerlo vulnerable a algo.

-No funciona Robin-dijo Starfire.

-Hay que seguir intentando-afirmó el líder-Chico Bestia, Geo-Force traten de embestirlo y que intente absorber nada-.

Asintieron y fueron tras él.

-Raven, Star-dijo el líder-tratemos de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Los titanes iban analizando una estrategia para vencerlo.

Volviendo a la torre, Cyborg trataba de sacar a Terra del coma, mientras que ella en su subconsciente ahora ya no estaba en el cañón, sino en la ciudad.

-¿Por qué de repente me traslade a Jump City?-se preguntó

-¿Preferirías estar en Markovia?-le preguntó alguien que tenía su voz

Miró atrás y apareció otra Terra, pero tenía el uniforme titán.

-Veo que tenemos el mismo estilo ¿no, Terra?-le preguntó la copia a la original.

-¿Titán Terra? Pero si soy yo-dijo la original.

-Nada mejor que ver tu reflejo-dijo titán Terra en posición de batalla.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó la original

-Claro que sí-respondió la titán

Empezaron a pelear de nuevo, solo que esta vez la titán era más fuerte que la de inicio y la original trataba de contenerla, sus golpes eran más fuertes y lanzaba varias rocas.

-¿Ya te cansaste Terra?-preguntó la titán

-Para nada-respondió la original.

Siguieron peleando hasta que la titán acorraló a la original.

-Recuerda, sé todos tus movimientos-dijo la copia

-Sí, pero aprendí nuevos-dijo firmemente la original.

Fue donde se liberó y usando sus poderes levantó una roca donde se subió y le lanzó una patada a la copia titán dejándola en el piso.

-Impresionante-dijo la copia-Veremos cómo te va enfrentando a tu peor fantasma-.

Y la copia desapareció.

-¿Peor fantasma?-se preguntó.

Mientras que en la pelea con los titanes y el monstruo, eran superados.

-Cyborg-llamó Robin a su amigo-¿Algun cambio en el estado de Terra?-.

-No, nada-dijo Cyborg por el comunicador-Hago lo mejor que puedo-.

-Sigue tratando-dijo Robin-Esto se está poniendo pesado-.

Volviendo al subconsciente de Terra, ella ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy reconocible y que detestaba.

-¿La guarida de Slade?-se preguntó.

Era el lugar donde Terra le juró lealtad y luego lo venció, convirtiendo su escondite en un volcán que luego logró sellar.

-Esto me gusta-dijo Terra,

En eso vio en el suelo una especie de círculo de metal donde estaba grabado una "S", la reconoció, era el símbolo de Slade que tenía en el pecho de su armadura cuando era su aprendiz, luego escuchó unos pasos, volteó y la vio.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-dijo Terra al ver a su siguiente copia.

Era Terra-Slade, su apariencia cuando era su aprendiz: la armadura gris en su cuerpo, cubierto de vendas, luego las dos interfaces en su cabeza, su cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo, su mirada y sonrisa maniaca.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Terra-dijo Terra-Slade-Veo que ya eres una heroína-.

-Eso me queda-dijo con seriedad a su yo que más detestaba-Adivinaré, quieres pelear-.

-Acertaste-dijo soltado la sonrisa.

Las dos Terras empezaron a pelear. La original le costaba más trabajo pelear con la Slade porque recordó que cuando era su aprendiz tenía un entrenamiento intensivo en artes marciales y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Terra-Slade lanzó una roca y Terra original la esquivó, en un acto de lealtad a su antiguo maestro, Terra-Slade agarró el símbolo "S" y se lo puso en su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos Terra?-preguntó Terra-Slade—Tú y la venganza contra aquellos que dijeron ser tus amigos. Chico Bestia te prometió estar a tu lado pero cuando se enteró de tu traición te dio la espalda en ese momento-.

-Pues tenía una buena razón-dijo la original con seriedad-Lo que hice fue horrible, pero me remedí-.

-Por cobardía-dijo Terra-Slade—Cuando te trataron como villana tu suplicaste, traicionaste a nuestro maestro-.

-Yo ya no soy tú-dijo Terra original yendo hacia su versión aprendiz-Y te lo demostraré-.

Terra original peleó lanzando rocas grandes a Terra-Slade, pero la aprendiz las esquivó rápidamente y con su puño dio un golpe al suelo rocoso para que se abriera una grieta. La Terra original uso sus poderes para saltar y evitar caerse, pero Terra-Slade le lanzó una roca haciendo que Terra original cayera al suelo herida.

-No eres nada comparada con lo poderosa que soy-dijo Terra-Slade-¿Por qué no te rindes?-.

-Mis amigos me enseñaron que nunca debo rendirme-dijo Terra original mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces….se acabó-dijo Terra-Slade apunto de arrojarle una roca grande.

Terra lo único que hizo era esperar el golpe, pero algo inesperado pasó: Terra-Slade bajo la roca a un costado.

-Pasaste la prueba-dijo Terra-Slade sonriendo esta vez de manera normal mientras ayudaba a Terra original a pararse.

-¿Prueba?-le preguntó-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

En eso apareció por su derecha al frente Terra inicio.

-Luchaste no por ganar, sino por enfrentar el pasado-dijo Terra inicio sonriendo

Luego apareció Terra titán al frente a la izquierda.

-Y probaste que aun por cuan doloroso sea el pasado, puedes aprender y seguir adelante-dijo Terra titán.

Las tres Terras, primero Terra-Slade movió para atrás su parte del cabello que le cubría el ojo para que vieran los dos, se acercaron a la original, juntaron sus manos, salieron unos destellos y apareció la corona de princesa de Terra. Ella al verla entendió el mensaje: Huir de su pasado no resolvería nada, pudo cambiar las cosas con los titanes, ahora podía cambiar la situación en Markovia. Terra agarró la corona y se la puso en la cabeza.

-Buena suerte princesa Terra de Markovia-dijeron la tres al mismo tiempo.

Las tres se volvieron luces amarillas y entraron al cuerpo de Terra original, lo cual ella sonrió.

En la torre de los titanes, Terra despertó de la camilla y Cyborg vio aquella.

-Terra-dijo Cyborg sonriendo-Estas bien-.

-Sí-dijo también sonriendo-Nunca me sentí mejor. Vamos, los chicos están en problemas-.

Los titanes seguían luchando con el monstruo blanco pero era más fuerte que ellos y se volvió más fuerte que Geo-Force.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Robin a pesar que los titanes y él estaban mal heridos.

En eso apareció Terra que lanzó una roca, Cyborg apareció tambien y fue con los demás.

-¡Terra!-gritó Geo-Force de alegría al ver a su hermana.

-Estas bien-dijo Robin.

Terra sonrió al ver a sus amigos, pero apareció de nuevo el monstruo y Terra lo vio. Lista para luchar contra el monstruo. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y usó sus poderes para formar puños de rocas en sus brazos, pero tambien para crear piernas de roca más largos y ganar tamaño. Los titanes quedaron sorprendidos.

-Wow ¿sabías que podía hacer eso?-preguntó Chico Bestia a Geo-Force.

-Nunca había visto esa clase de poder, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso-dijo él.

Terra luego creó una ruta de rocas que usó como pista de deslizarse y luego con sus puños creo una bola de energía amarilla y roca que lanzó al monstruo. A pesar de que el monstruo absorbió metal, los golpes de Terra eran más fuertes y con su gran puño de roca golpeó al monstruo directo al pecho, venciéndolo.

-Wow-dijeron todos y se acercaron a ella.

-Amiga-dijo Starfire-Eso fue increíble-.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Raven sorprendida

-No me creerían si se los dijera-dijo Terra

-Bueno, creo que hay que ver a nuestro amigo-dijo Cyborg refiriéndose al monstruo.

Cyborg se acercó y se sorprendió.

-Él no es un monstruo, es un robot-dijo Cyborg-Ya está bien roto-.

-Volvamos a la torre-dijo Robin-Cyborg, lleva una de sus partes para examinarlo-.

Los titanes regresaron a la torre y tuvieron una conversación con Terra, ella les contaba lo que sucedió en su mente.

-¿Peleaste con diferentes versiones tuyas?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-¿Y te entregaron una corona?-preguntó Starfire.

Todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos-Terra los interrumpió-Al enfrentarme con ellas….me di cuenta que no puedo seguir huyendo de mi pasado. Si hay que debo hacer ahora, es volver a Markovia. Debo enfrentar mi pasado si quiero seguir adelante.

-¿Entonces, te vas de los titanes?-preguntó triste Starfire.

-Sí-dijo Terra-Pero prometo volver. Solo será un tiempo-.

Los titanes se miraron, pero luego Robin habló.

-Terra, no solo eres una titán, eres nuestra amiga, si te necesita en Markovia, debes ir. Siempre estaremos apoyándote-dijo Robin.

Terra sonrió.

-¡Un abrazo de grupo!-gritó Starfire.

Starfire abrazó a Terra, también Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven, ayudado de su prometido. Geo-Force se sintió orgulloso y feliz al saber que su hermana obtuvo amistad y un hogar.

-Terra, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Geo-Force-Ya tienes una hermosa vida aquí-.

-Lo sé-dijo Terra después del abrazo-Pero debo hacerlo para sanar la herida que llevo dentro-.

Una horas más tarde, Terra alistó su mochila azul y estaba afuera de la torre junto con su hermano y los titanes los miraban.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Terra-Me han enseñado mucho: (mirando a Robin) Valentía, (mirando a Cyborg) Voluntad, (mirando a Chico Bestia) Amistad, (mirando a Starfire) Carisma y (mirando a Raven) Confianza-.

Parecía que los titanes iban a llorar, era una despedida, pero no para siempre. Por ulitmo Terra se puso sus lentes y miró a los titanes por última vez.

-Volveré-dijo Terra.

Así, Terra y su hermano Geo-Force usaron sus poderes para levantar rocas e irse en ellas de regreso a Markovia. Los titanes se despidieron y volvieron a la torre. Cyborg fue al laboratorio a examinar las partes de ese robot.

-A ver-dijo Cyborg-Si no eras un monstruo ¿Cómo te construyeron?-.

Miró las partes y también los materiales de manera macro y microscópica.

-Vaya-dijo Cyborg- Te hicieron bien. Esta aleación es rara, nunca la había visto. Hay rastros de metal, me parece conocido. Espera….este microchip se parece a uno de los míos…imposible. También algunas partes se parecen al metal que usaba Starfire cuando llegó a la tierra, ¿Qué eres y quien te creo?-.

Lo que Cyborg no sabía era que el ojo rojo del robot era una cámara espía. Estaba siendo vigilado desde otro lugar….por los Caballeros del Mal.

-Excelente, la distracción fue todo un éxito-dijo Dark Beast Boy

-Sabias que Terra derrotaría a nuestro robot-dijo Slade.

-Pues era obvio-dijo Hermano Sangre-Era el prototipo. Nuestros robots en masa son más fuertes y resistentes que ese-.

-Cyborg parece que está descubriendo los compuestos que usaron para crearlo-dijo Blackfire.

-Olvidaste que fueron mis hechizos que le dieron esa habilidad de absorber cualquier sustancia-dijo Malchior en forma dragón-No descubrirá nada-.

-Je,je,je-se rio Dark Beast Boy-No importa si lo descubren o no, ya están acabados. Además, la despedida de Terra podemos aprovecharla pronto. Su supuesta victoria es el inicio de su caída. Estarán ocupados cazándonos si pasa que no tendrán tiempo para averiguar cuál es nuestro verdadero plan ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Slade?-.

-Sí-mostró en la pantalla varias personas-Tenemos miles de espías y mis robots comandos disfrazados de personas por todo la Tierra. En cada ciudad, ya sea de los titanes o de los demás héroes-.

-¿Blackfire?-preguntó Dark Beast Boy

-Los gordanias lucharan a nuestro lado, pero la única forma de que nos juren lealtad es que….venzas a su líder-dijo Blackfire.

-No será problema-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Les mostraré lo cruel que puedo ser. ¿Malchior?-.

-Necesito tiempo-dijo Malchior-El portal a la dimensión infernal es demasiado grande para abrirlo solo. ¿Qué planeas?-.

-Fui creado por Trigon-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Sin él, no quedan más demonios que la legión de fuego pueda obedecer. Salvo yo-.

-La encarnación definitiva del mal-dijo Slade.

Dark Beast Boy soltó destellos en sus ojos rojos sangre, con una mirada siniestra y los demás caballeros sintieron de nuevo el frío que emanaba ese nuevo demonio

-Exacto-dijo de manera siniestra y lenta-Tendremos nuestra venganza contra los jóvenes titanes, luego todos los héroes caerán, la dimensión entera será nuestra y nuestro Imperio será imparable-.

Los Caballeros del Mal sabían que la guerra era inminente y estaban satisfechos por ello.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: LAS TRES TERRAS QUE TERRA ORIGINAL ENFRENTÓ SON**

 **TERRA INICIO (CON LA ROPA DEL CAPITULO "TERRA")**

 **TERRA TITAN (CON LA ROPA DEL CAPITULO "TITAN RISING")**

 **TERRA-SLADE (CON LA ROPA DE LOS CAPITULO "AFTERSHOCK")**


	6. Chapter 5: the good, the bad and the bat

**Esta es una adaptación de la película "BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD"**

Capítulo 5: El bueno, el malo y el murciélago (o en inglés: " _the good, the bad and the bat")_

Al mañana siguiente, después de la despedida de Terra y Geo-Force, Robin se encontraba en su cuarto de investigación privada, donde había varias páginas de periódicos acerca de diferentes villanos que había combatido, entre ellos Slade. Trataba de hallar una conexión acerca del incidente con el Doctor Luz y la confesión de Red X acerca del robo de los laboratorios Wayne. Una y otra vez revisaba documentos y noticias.

-Vamos-dijo Robin-Tiene que haber algo que no haya visto o pasado de alto. "Robo en los laboratorios Wayne", "Gran bola de luz cubre el mundo", "Misterioso incendio en Keystone"-.

En eso la puerta se abrió y era su novia, Starfire.

-Robin-dijo al entrar-Has estado aquí toda la mañana, apenas desayunaste ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Lo siento Star-dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándole su cintura-Es que he estado pensando en lo que ocurrió en las alcantarillas con Red X y lo de Luz-.

-¿Piensas que están relacionados?-preguntó Starfire

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Estoy tratando de hallar algo-dijo Robin

-Robin, yo estaré para ayudarte-dijo Starfire con cariño-Pero por favor, no me gusta que estés todo el tiempo encerrado aquí, necesitas un descanso-.

Robin suspiró.

-De acuerdo Star-dijo Robin-Ahorita salgo. Revisaré algo más y luego saldremos-.

-Está bien-dijo Starfire.

Robin le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tamareana se retiró. El líder titán volvió a sentarse y revisar más documentos y noticias si es que había una conexión, no la encontraba hasta, como una bombilla, algo pasó por su cabeza gracias a la aparición de su novia.

-Esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo en que Galfore nos advirtió que Blackfire escapó de la prisión del Consejo Galáctico-recordó Robin-Al igual que los Titanes del Este nos informaron lo mismo con Hermano Sangre-.

Fue donde pensó en la seguridad.

-Pero Sangre estaba desensamblado y Blackfire encadenada más un dispositivo que le impedía usar su poderes. Además, prisiones eran de máxima seguridad que era imposible que escaparan-pensó en voz alta-A menos que no escaparan ellos solos sino alguien los liberó-.

Pero volvió al caso.

-No ligan a nada y no puedo relacionarlo con lo que pasó-dijo Robin agotado-Tal vez Starfire tiene razón, tal vez necesite descansar-.

Robin salió del cuarto de investigación y fue a la sala donde estaban Starfire comiendo platos tamareanos con mostaza y Cyborg jugando videojuegos con Chico Bestia.

-Ja-dijo Cyborg-Te vencí de nuevo-.

-Ah viejo-dijo Chico Bestia decepcionado-¡La revancha!-.

-Dijiste eso en esta partida-dijo Cyborg- Deberías saber que soy e mejor en esto-.

Al final Chico Bestia dejó el mando y se fue a la refrigeradora a comer tofu. Robin habló con Starfire.

-¿Y qué planes tienen ustedes los novios?-preguntó Chico Bestia riéndose.

-Bueno eso le iba a pregunta-dijo Robin-¿Qué quieres hacer Star?-.

-O pensaba en ir a ver esa nueva película acerca de la princesa que tiene que salvar a su gente con su martillo mágico-dijo Starfire-O ir al centro comercial a ver nuevas tiendas o a probar la comida tamareana que puedo preparar-.

A Robin no le gustó la última idea así que eligió la primera.

-Mejor la película-le dijo a su novia.

-Glorioso-dijo Starfire

Chico Bestia se rio, luego vio a Cyborg salir con una mochila.

-Eh Cyborg ¿adónde vas?-peguntó Chico Bestia.

-Aqualad y Abeja me llamaron porque su supercomputadora se ha malogrado por otra pelea de Veloz con Más y Menos-dijo Cyborg-Iré a Steel City para repararla.

-Ah, viejo-dijo Chico Bestia-Estábamos en una partida muy importante.

-Puedes acompañarnos a nosotros con Raven-dijo Starfire.

-¿Una doble cita? No es mala idea-dijo Robin-Pregúntale.

Chico Bestia fue a la habitación de Raven donde ella se encontraba meditando.

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos, Azarath Metreon Zinthos-repetía Raven.

Fue donde Chico Bestia tocó su puerta.

-Raven, soy yo-dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven abrió su puerta, completamente y sonrió a su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Raven.

-Robin y Starfire irán a ver una película, pero se nos ocurrió una doble cita ¿quieres venir?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Está bien-dijo Raven-¿A qué hora?-.

-Dentro de unos minutos-dijo Chico Bestia

-Estaré lista-dijo Raven

Pasaron unos minutos y los 4 titanes salieron al cine. Lo malo era que como la película no le atraía a Raven, los chicos decidieron separarse: Robin y Starfire fueron a ver la película que ella quería y Chico Bestia y Raven fueron a ver una de suspenso. La primera pareja disfrutaba la película, combinación de comedia, acción y romance; en cambio la otra, solo Raven no despegaba la mirada de la película de suspenso, Chico Bestia a veces se tapaba los ojos por lo aterrador que era, no como la película que vieron en la torre y que asustó a Raven, era más leve, para ella.

Dos horas y media pasaron y los chicos salieron del cine.

-La película estuvo increíble-dijo Starfire a sus amigos

-¿Cómo estuvo la suya?-preguntó Robin a Raven y Chico Bestia

-No estuvo mal-dijo Raven

-Eh bueno-dijo Chico bestia aun asustado-Estuvo…estuvo…-.

-Siento que te haya parecido aterradora-dijo Raven

-Bueno, conque te haya gustado, está bien-dijo Chico Bestia.

Los chicos regresaban a la torre, cuando Robin y Raven sintieron de nuevo el frío, se pusieron alerta, cosa que preocupo a sus parejas.

-Raven ¿estás bien?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-Robin ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Starfire.

-Nada-dijo le Robin tranquila-Creí que había peligro-.

-Solo tuve una reacción a la película-le dijo Raven a su prometido-No es nada-..

Ya era de noche y cada uno hacía una actividad diferente: Starfire bañaba a Sedita, Raven leía, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, que había regresado ya de Steel City, jugaban videojuegos y Robin entrenaba. A las afueras de la Torre había una figura oscura que observaba, usando un gancho, se ancló a la azotea de la Torre, subió y observó. Sin embargo, Robin escuchó ese ruido, llamó a los titanes para ir a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Escuché un ruido arriba de la torre-dijo Robin-Será mejor investigar-.

-Pudo a ver sido cualquier cosa-dijo Cyborg-Además, las alarmas no sonaron-.

-No sería la primera vez que alguien sabotea nuestro sistema de seguridad-dijo Robin

Los titanes subieron las escaleras y se quedaron esperando.

-Este es el plan: Chico Bestia vas al frente, en cuanto lo golpees, Cyborg y Starfire irán por la derecha, yo y Raven, por el frente-dijo Robin.

-Muy bien-dijo Chico Bestia y los demás asintieron.

-Listos ¡Titanes al ataque!-exclamó Robin

Chico Bestia se transformó en un tigre para atacar al intruso, pero cuando lo vio se transformó en un gatito asustado. Volvió a su forma normal y entró de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Robin confundido.

-Robin, creo que es para ti-dijo Chico Bestia.

Robin salió y no pudo creer a quien veía, pensó que pasaría mucho antes que lo volviera a ver: Era un hombre con un traje de color gris, una larga capa negra con puntas al final, sus guantes con tres puntas en ambas, su máscara solo se notaba su boca, cubría su cara y sus ojos que eran blancos como la máscara de Robin y una adición que eran orejas puntiagudas, lo más importante era que el pecho del intruso estaba el dibujo de un murciélago. Robin se quedó parapléjico. Los titanes entraron y solo Chico Bestia estaba con la boca abierta.

-Cinco minutos y diez segundos-dijo el intruso a Robin-Me esperaba que actuarias más rápido-.

El intruso observó a los titanes, a pesar que solo 3 de ellos no lo conocían, se sentían intimidados y nerviosos.

-Buenas noches extraño-le dijo Starfire –Veo que tiene afición por los murciélagos, mi nombre es Starfire un gusto, ellos son….-.

-Gracias-dijo el intruso-pero, no hay tiempo para las presentaciones. Debo hablar con Robin, en privado-.

-¿Y quién eres para decirnos eso?-preguntó Raven.

Chico Besita cayó a su prometida.

-Raven, te amo pero ¿en serio no sabes quién es?-exclamo Chico Bestia a Raven-Él es…-.

-…Batman- Fue interrumpido por Robin

Ahora si todos los titanes estaban sorprendidos. Habían escuchado historias y leyendas del llamado Caballero de la Noche, protector de Gotham City y el mejor en entrenamiento, todo por Robin. Solo que no se esperaban conocerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar, en privado-dijo Batman a Robin.

-Bien-dijo seriamente-En la sala. Chicos, esto tardará un minuto-.

-Será más que eso-dijo Batman.

-Digo que tardará un minuto-respondió en contra a su mentor

Robin llevó a Batman a la sala principal, pero antes el Caballero de la Noche miró a Raven y quedó sorprendido, ella en cambio no sabía por qué la mirada a ella, cosa que le incomodaba. Robin solo le llamó para ir a la sala, y él lo siguió. Robin se aseguró que todo estuviera cerrado para escuchar lo que el Caballero de la Noche tenía que decir.

-Bien ¿Por qué te quedaste mirando a Raven?-preguntó curioso el chico maravilla

-Tu amiga, me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace 20 años-dijo Batman

-Ya veo ¿Y a qué debo este inesperado placer?-preguntó Robin seriamente-¿No viniste solo a tomar el tiempo en mi respuesta hacia un ataque?-.

-Cinco minutos son valiosos todo el tiempo, aun si la amenaza no parece peligrosa-dijo Batman-Y no. Ha ocurrido algo en Gotham-.

-¿No deberías trabajar en ello?-preguntó el chico maravilla.

-Tony Zucco-respondió Batman

Robin conocía ese nombre, le pertenecía a aquel hombre que mató a sus padres a sangre fría en el Circo de Haly, haciéndolo parecer un accidente. Fue el día en que fue adopatdo por el Caballero de la Noche, convirtiéndose en su compañero y lo llevaron ante la justicia.

-¿Escapó?-preguntó-Puedes restrearlo, que tiene que ver conmigo-.

-Parece que alguien lo mató por ti-dijo Batman mostrándole unas fotografías-¿Lo reconoces?-.

Robin vio las fotos y vio que tenía grabado una especie de ave roja, pero extraña.

-Conozco ese símbolo, es del traje de…-hablaba Robin

-Red Hood-terminó Batman-Veo que Jason volvió a serlo después de devolverte el traje de Red X-.

-Sí-dijo Robin hasta que exclamó-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que era Red X? ¿Cómo sabes lo del traje?-.

Batman solo miró la ventana hasta que Robin captó el mensaje y se enfureció.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Robin furioso-Estuviste espiándome durante todo este tiempo. Si no había nada en Gotham venías acá ya sea de día o de noche ¿Qué otra cosa sabes?-.

-Que esa chica extraterrestre es tu novia-dijo Batman mirando la ventana.

-La viste el día del aniversario de la muerte de mis padres ¿no?-preguntó –En el tejado, cuando ella y yo nos…-

Robin se sonrojó

-Cuando ustedes se besaron-terminó de decir Batman

-¿Y para que más me has espiado?-dijo sonrojado y enojado

-Para asegurarme de que no cometas un error-dijo Batman mirándolo

-¿Un error?-preguntó incrédulamente-Por si no lo sabes, mis amigos y yo detuvimos muchos peligros durante casi un año y medio. Hemos…-

-Han vencido al criminal y exmercenario Slade, derrotado Hermano Sangre, impedido el fin del mundo de Trigon, el terrible y con sus demás compañeros capturaron a la Hermandad del Mal-interrumpió Batman a Robin

Robin se quedó paralizado, ahora ya recordaba porque su mentor era también llamado "el mejor detective del mundo", o más bien para Robin "El mejor metete en asuntos ajenos del mundo".

-No está mal-dijo Batman-Pero este el asunto, sea lo que sea que Jason este haciendo ahora, no lo hace al azar, y parece que concuerda con lo que sucedió la semana pasada-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Robin

-Mira la otra foto-respondió Batman

Robin miró la segunda vio una celda que por las paredes estaba escrito "JA" "JA" "JA" en sangre.

-Escapó de Arkham-dijo Robin-Es lo que quiere Jason, quiere vengarse del Guasón-.

-El psicópata que lo mandó a la tumba-dijo Batman mientras seguía mirando las ventanas.

-No solo viniste por esto-dijo Robin-Sabías que hablé con Jason, sabías que trataba de convencerlo en regresar al camino ¿Esperas que lo haga de nuevo?-.

-Espero que te quedes aquí y estés alerta en caso que vuelva a Jump City-dijo Batman mientras se iba.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó

-A detenerlo obviamente-dijo Batman

-¿Y ya?—preguntó Robin-¿Viniste solo para decirme eso y decides ir a atrapar a Red Hood por tu cuenta?-.

Batman solo se cayó.

-No puedes detener a Jason tú solo, lo entrenaste al igual que a mí, pero yo conozco como piensa, después de todo él iba a heredar mi capa antes de su muerte y transformación a Red Hood-.

-Bien, si quieres venir a ayudarme, te llevaré-dijo Batman

-¿Si vamos a ayudarte…?-preguntó Robin

-Solo tú, no los otros-dijo Batman

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis amigos?-preguntó Robin-Son héroes como tú y yo-.

-No los conozco-dijo Batman

-Bueno, yo sí…-Robin fue interrumpido por Batman

-Eso es lindo, pero necesito en alguien que pueda confiar y que esté capacitado para ello-dijo Batman

-¿Querrás decir alguien que obedezca tus órdenes?-preguntó Robin de manera sarcástica-¿Y yo soy el indicado? Escucha, formó parte de un equipo ahora, si es que aún recuerda lo que eso significa-.

-Sabes que prefiero trabajar solo en esto-dijo Batman mirándolo.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Robin-¡Esa es la razón por la que me fui! Me seguías tratando como un niño hace un año, me limitabas y lo peor es que no puedo creer que la hayas involucrado en esta vida-.

-Sabes bien que ella lo decidió-dijo Batman-No tuve nada que ver-.

-Pero tú le permitiste-dijo Robin-Sabes, no necesito ayudarte. Nosotros, los jóvenes titanes, iremos a Gotham City. Se mostraría la puerta, pero sé que preferirías usar las ventanas -.

Robin abrió la puerta de la sala principal y vio que sus amigos estaban de oreja, escuchando la conversación de su líder y el Caballero de la Noche. Se pusieron de pie y sonrieron de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno, hermano-dijo Cyborg-¿Qué tal la plática? -.

-Prepara el auto T Cyborg-le dijo Robin-Nos vamos a Gotham City-.

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-Hay que detener a Red Hood-preguntó

-¿Y quién es Red Hood?-preguntó Raven

-Aquel quien fue Red X-finalizó Robin-Tenemos que irnos-.

-¿Ayudaremos Batman?-preguntó Starfire

-No, lo haremos nosotros-dijo Robin-Titanes ¡andando!-.

Los titanes prefirieron no discutir con Robin y fueron al auto T. Mientras que Batman solo hizo el gesto de "Ahh no puede ser" con su cabeza y sí, salió por la ventana.

Los chicos subieron al auto T y Cyborg arrancó los motores, una pista salió de la isla y conectaba a la ciudad. Una vez en la ciudad tomaron las avenidas para ir a Gotham City. Al llegar los titanes, excepto Robin, estaban impresionados: Eran tres islas enormes que estaban conectadas por varios puentes, además unas 6 islas más pequeñas al igual conectadas las grandes, 5 de ellas llamaron su atención.

-¿Robin a quien le pertenece esa enorme casa en esa isla?-preguntó Starfire

-Es la mansión Wayne, le pertenece al hombre más rico de la ciudad Bruce Wayne-respondió Robin algo serio.

-¿Y las otras islas?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-La isla que está más lejos es la Isla de Arkham, donde se ubica el Asilo de Arkham, psiquiátrico para locos y mentes criminales de la ciudad, la otra se ubica la prisión de Blackgate, y las otras dos son secciones de diferentes clases, la primera es llamada Viejo Gotham, por la antigüedad que tiene la otra es Nuevo Gotham donde están modernizando el área-terminó de explicar el chico maravilla.

-ffff-silbó Cyborg de asombro-Debo decir que Gotham es más grande que Jump City, nos tomará un buen tiempo en buscar a Red Hood-.

-Entonces empecemos-dijo Robin-Cyborg, deja el auto aquí-.

-Espera, hermano-dijo Cyborg-Yo también estoy informado y sé que aquí hay más crimen que en cualquier otra ciudad, ni pienses que dejaré a mi bebé solo de noche en esta ciudad-.

-Ahí déjalo-dijo Robin señalando-Confía en mí-.

Cyborg estacionó el coche cerca de lo que es conocido como GCPD ("Gotham City Police Department") o Comisaría de Gotham City. Salieron del auto y se prepararon.

-Bien, nos separaremos-dijo Robin-Conozco muy bien Gotham, si se pierden avísenme por el comunicador. Hay que encontrar a Red Hood-.

-Robin-intervino Starfire-Él ya no es Red X, te devolvió el traje. Sin embargo, tampoco sabemos nada de su cambio a Red Hood. Creo que sabes más que eso-.

-Viejo, para que el Caballero de la Noche nos haya visitado así, debe ser porque sabes algo-continuó Chico Bestia.

-Tiene razón-intervino Raven-Ambos la tienen-.

-Necesitamos la verdad Robin, no vamos a cazar un fantasma-dijo-Si sabes quién es, dinos-.

Robin solo suspiró.

-Su verdadero nombre es Jason Todd…-

-¡Ja!-gritó Chico Bestia-Sabía que Red X era Jason Todd-.

Robin lo miró enojado, al igual que los demás.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el titán verde-Continúa-.

-…Era huérfano y fue adoptado por Batman al igual que yo. Lo conocí en los últimos años en que era compañero de Batman, ambos lo entrenamos para convertirse en el próximo vigilante de Gotham, pensaba en dejar mi capa y pasársela a él. Sin embargo, no era como yo, era impulsivo y muy impaciente. Batman y yo discutimos en cómo ayudar a Jason, pensamos en que aún no estaba listo para las misiones en campo abierto, pero él debió escuchar eso. Enojado y pensando que no creíamos en él, decidió probarse a sí mismo tratando de capturar a nuestro peor enemigo y opresor de tantas vidas inocentes, el Guasón…-.

Los titanes escuchaban sin distracción el relato de su líder. Chico Bestia sabía algunas cosas del Guasón por historias y rumores: Un origen que nadie conoce y completamente psicópata y llamado elegantemente como El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

-Lo siguió durante días e interceptaba sus comunicaciones con sus matones. Cuando supo que estaban en un almacén a kilómetros de Gotham. Tomó mi moto y unos de mis trajes para ir tras él. Cuando llegó, tuvo la mala suerte de ser atacado por él. Batman recibió el mensaje de ese psicópata que "tenía a Robin", pero yo estaba ahí. Supimos que era Jason. Sin perder tiempo, Batman triangulo la posición y fue a toda velocidad en el Batimovil a rescatarlo. Él lo torturó, lo golpeó y lo quebró. Lo peor fue que….-Robin casi se le salía el alma-Colocó una bomba, sin más que hacer se retiró. Batman llegó, pero fue tarde. El almacén había explotado….junto con Jason-.

Parecía que Starfire iba a derramar lágrimas, Cyborg y Chico Bestia impactados, Raven, seria, pero por dentro sentía la tristeza de su líder al perder a su amigo.

-Pero si murió-cuestionó Chico Bestia-¿Cómo pudo haber sido Red X y ahora Red Hood?-.

-Fue resucitado en una Fosa de Lázaro-explicó Robin-Batman, me avisó y que había adoptado la identidad de Red Hood. No hubo actividad de él justo el día en que robaron el traje de Red X. Cuando vi la capucha roja en el escondite de Red X, supe que era él-.

-Bueno ¿y que busca en Gotham?-preguntó Cyborg-Si muriera y resucitara empezaría una nueva vida-.

-Piensa-dijo Robin-Un hombre impulsivo y agresivo conoce a su verdugo ¿Qué busca?-.

-Venganza-respondió Raven-Va por el que le quitó la vida la primera vez-.

-El Guasón-dijo Chico Bestia.

-No solo es venganza-dijo Robin-Piensa que si mata a los criminales, ya no habrá crimen, pero le enseñamos que eso no es justicia, parece que lo ha ignorado. Matará criminales para limpiar Gotham, pero también asesinará al Guasón de manera personal-.

-Lo encontraremos antes de que lo haga-dijo Cyborg decido

Robin asintió y los 5 se separaron: Robin fue a Park Row en Viejo Gotham; Chico Bestia, al Downtown tomando forma de ave; Cyborg, a Nuevo Gotham; Raven, a Midtown y Starfire a Uptown.

-¿Alguna pista?-preguntó Robin por el comunicador

-Nada-dijo Cyborg

-Sin rastros-dijo Chico Bestia

-No veo a nadie con una capucha roja Robin-dijo Starfire

-Yo tampoco-dijo Raven

-Sigan buscando-concluyó Robin

Estaba en lo alto de un edificio del distrito de Park Row buscando alguna señal de Red Hood. Mientras observaba la zona, recordaba cómo era su vida cuando vivía en Gotham: Combatía al lado de su figura paternal contra villanos fuera de lo común, uno gélido, otro obsesionado con el miedo, fanático de los pingüinos, controladora de plantas, entre otros. Sin embargo, aún estaba molesto de que su mentor lo tratara como un niño y lo que lo ponía más triste, era que ella siempre estaba del lado de él y no suyo.

Atrás de él, había una figura con capa que tenía en su mano un bataraang. Robin, por sus sentidos, lo sintió y espero. La figura lanzó su bataraang y Robin ágilmente lo agarró con su mano derecha. La figura estaba en las sombras.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque-dijo la figura que tenía voz de mujer.

Robin reconoció esa voz femenina, la figura salió de las sombreas y era una chica vestida de murciélago como Batman. Era adolescente, como Robin. Su traje era de color negro y un poco de azul oscuros. Las botas, los guantes y su símbolo de murciélago eran de color amarillo y le ponía notar la parte de atrás su cabello color naranja oscuro. Robin se quedó helado al verla.

-Batgirl-dijo asombrado y sin aliento.

-Hola Robin-dijo Batgirl

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Robin

-Es de noche y deberías saberlo, patrullo la ciudad como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Batgirl tranquilamente-Yo podrías preguntarte lo mismo. La última vez supe que estabas en Jump City-.

-Ocurrió algo-dijo Robin

-Jason ¿verdad?-preguntó

Robin se quedó sorprendido.

-No fuiste el único a quien entrenó como detective-respondió Batgirl

-Vino a Jump City para avisarme de que si lo veía debería decírselo-respondió Robin-Sin embargo, tal vez pueda hacerle entrar en razón…-.

-…antes de que mate al Guasón-concluyó Batgirl

-Si-afirmó Robin

-También puedo adivinar que no viniste solo-respondió Batgirl-Los demás titanes están patrullando las otras islas de Gotham para encontrarlo-.

-¿Él te lo dijo?-preguntó Robin-Vaya, siempre se mete en estos asuntos. Todavía te involucró en esto y decías que es algo que querías. No lo conoces bien como yo, es un buen hombre sí, pero manipula para obedecer sus órdenes diciendo que lo único que importa es la misión. Además, estabas de acuerdo con él-.

-Dime-habló Batgirl-¿Esa es la razón por la cual terminamos?-.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Starfire. Cuando vivía en Gotham City, tenía una relación con Batgirl, bastante duradera como 2 años. Luego, por estar discutiendo en la seguridad de ella al volverse vigilante y que esté de acuerdo más con Batman que con él, terminaron. Sin embargo, seguían trabajando juntos hasta que él se fue a Jump City.

-Escucha, tuvimos complicaciones pero está en el pasado. Hemos seguido con nuestras vidas-dijo Robin

-Lo sé-dijo Batgirl algo triste-¿Y cómo se llama la extraterrestre?-.

-¿También te lo dijo?-preguntó Robin

-Sí-respondió Batgirl

-ahhh-suspiró-Se llama Starfire, es de Tamaran-.

-Como hablas de ella-dijo Batgirl-parece que es una chica agradable-.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Robin

De pronto sonó el comunicador de Robin

-Robin, creo que encontré algo en el Hotel Royal de Gotham-dijo Cyborg

-Bien, voy para allá-dijo Robin-Avísale a los demás-.

Cortó la comunicación

-Iré contigo-dijo Batgirl

-Estas patrullando la ciudad-dijo Robin-Es mejor que continúes en caso que pase algo más-.

-Claro-dijo Batrgirl sarcásticamente-No quieres que tu novia conozca a tu ex.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-respondió- Mi quipo y yo lo tenemos controlado-.

-"Tenerlo controlado", ya suenas como él-dijo Batgirl

-Ahh, por favor-dijo Robin

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Batgirl

Batgirl usó su batagarra para anclarse a un techo e irse. Robin lo vio.

-Wow-dijo Robin admirado-No ha perdido su estilo…ya, ya, concéntrate.

Robin fue al Royal Hotel, donde se encontró con los demás titanes.

-¿Qué encontraste Cyborg?-preguntó Robin

-Esto-dijo señalando la pared

Los titanes miraron el dibujo que estaba grabado.

-¿Un pájaro de color verde?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-Es el símbolo de Red Hood-informó Robin-Debe estar cerca-.

-Más cerca de lo crees Robin-habló una voz arriba de ellos

Miraron arriba y era quien buscaban

-¡Jason!-gritó Robin

-¡Soy Red Hood!-exclamó y saltó para pelear con los titanes.

Su traje era reconocible: Llevaba botas y pantalones que usaban protección y fibras para hacerlo agil, llevaba una armadura kevlar de color gris claro con el símbolo de ave rojo en su pecho y una chaqueta larga de color negro, llevaba una máscara roja que le cubra toda la cabeza, no parecía tener ojos, pero por deducción sabían que poda y ver lo más importante, una capucha roja que cubría su mascara

-Yo siempre supe que eras Red X-sonreía victorioso Chico Bestia

Red Hood sacó dos grandes pistolas y comenzó a disparar. Chico Bestia esquivó los disparos transformándose en un mono,

-No lo lastimen demasiado-dijo Robin

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?-preguntó Cyborg

-¡Titanes al ataque!-dijo Robin

Los titanes fueron a pelear contra Red Hood, a pesar de no tener poderes, su destreza, habilidad y condición física eran casi idénticos a los de Robin, los cuales lo favorecían.

-Azarath Metreon ¡Zinthos!-gritó Raven al lanzar su hechizo

Red Hood disparó varias veces para que el rayo negro formara un circulo que luego pasó por él, dio una patada a Raven, Chico Bestia se transformó en un tigre para atacar a Red Hood, pero el vigilante solo salto y se puso encima del tigre verde para domarlo y luego lo golpeo con sus puños. Cyborg le disparó con sus láseres, Red Hood los esquivaba mientras iba hacia él, disparó con sus pistolas hacia sus cañones dañándolos un poco y luego dio un salto para colocarle un gel expulsivo en su espalda. Al detonarlo Cyborg que cayera. Solo quedaban Starfire y Robin.

-Basta Jason-dijo Robin-Eres mi amigo, quiero ayudarte-.

-No, ¡No!-dijo-No necesito tu ayuda, ¡no necesito la de nadie!-.

Robin usó su vara para pelear con Red Hood. Él las esquivaba y trataba de dispararle, Robin viceversa hacia lo mismo. Luego, Starfire lanzó starballs contra Red Hood. Una de sus pistolas cayó al suelo. No tuvo tiempo para cogerlo, pero peleó con ambos. Facilmente los venció.

-Me he vuelo un mejor vigilante de lo que fuiste-dijo Red Hood-Admito que cuando era Red X, quería ser el número 1, pero ahora superó eso. Soy lo que Gotham necesita, soy lo que tu ciudad necesita-.

-Mataste a Zucco-dijo Robin en el suelo

-Debía pagar por lo que le hizo a tus padres-dijo Red Hood- Me aseguré de ello-.

-No, él ya pagó-dijo Robin parándose-Eres solo otro criminal Jason-.

-¡No!, ¡Te equivocas!-gritó-¡Esto es justicia! ¡Esto es lo que Batman no se atrevía a hacer!-.

En eso escucharon un ruido, Red Hood volteó y vio que era un auto, no cualquiera: EL BATIMOVIL. Parecía un tanque de guerra. Venía a toda velocidad y de pronto, Batman uso una eyección de su asiento y se pudo ver como extendió su capa y golpeó a Red Hood. No era el único que vino, Del techo apareció Batgirl balanceándose con su batarraga y otra figura que cubría su rostro excepto sus ojos. Batman combatía contra Red Hood, mientras que los otros ayudaron a los titanes, Batgirl fue con Robin y Starfire mientras que el enmascarado fue con Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Batgirl a Robin y Starfire

-Sí, gracias extraña-dijo Starfire a Batgirl-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy Batgirl-respondió-Yo soy…-.

Ella miró a Robin que le hacía señas para que no revelará su antigua relación con ella.

-Soy la compañera de Batman-explicó Batgirl

-¿Eres nueva?-preguntó Starfire

-No-dijo Batgirl-De hecho, Batman, Robin y yo éramos un equipo-.

-Oh vaya-dijo Starfire-Un gusto conocerte Batgirl-.

-Igual-dijo Batgirl

-Ejem-dijo Robin algo incómodo por ver a su novia y ex hablando-Tenemos que ayudar a los chicos-.

-Ese niño enmascarado los ayudó-dijo Starfire

En efecto, era un niño que ayudaba a Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Raven a ponerse de pie.

-No lo creo-dijo el niño enmascarado-Los Jóvenes Titanes, es un honor conocerlos, pero primero ¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Sí-dijo Chico Bestia-Vaya, Red Hood si sabe dar golpes. ¿Estás bien Raven?-.

-Sí-dijo a su prometido-No te preocupes-.

-Yo también lo estoy, gracias por preguntar amigo-dijo Cyborg

Los titanes se reunieron y vieron que Batman y Red Hood peleaban ahora en el techo del Hotel Royal, ni se percataron cómo llegaron tan rápido ellos dos.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó Robin

-Parece que Batman lo tiene controlado-dijo Chico Bestia

-Es lo que siempre dice, aunque esté equivocado-dijo Robin seriamente.

En el techo, seguía la pelea: mentor contra alumno, justiciero contra criminal, capa contra capucha.

-¡Basta Jason!-gritó Batman-¡Puedo ayudarte!-.

-Sigues sin entenderlo ¿no, anciano?-preguntó Red Hood mientras peleaba-¡No sabes lo que pasa en realidad!-.

Red Hood soltó una bomba de humo que lo hizo desaparecer. Batman no lo encontraba, en eso los titanes, Batgirl y el niño enmascarado aparecieron.

-¿Escapó?-preguntó Batgirl

-No del todo-dijo Batman mostrando un aparato-Logré ponerle un rastreador-.

Fue donde el Caballero de la Noche vio a Robin y a sus amigos. El líder titan tenía la mirada enojada, pero tambien seria.

-Creo que me debes una explicación-dijo Robin

-Tú sabes cómo te lo puedo dar-dijo Batman

-Chicos, vaya al edifico de alado-ordenó Robin

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Cyborg

-Voy a tener una charla con mi familia-dijo Robin seriamente

Los titanes le hicieron caso a su líder y fueron al otro edificio. Solo quedaron Batman, Robin, Batgirl y el niño enmascarado.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu nuevo protegido?-preguntó Robin

-Yo me presentaré, Dick-dijo el niño

Robin se sorprendió, pensó Batman le diría el nombre clave como todos, pero que el niño supiera su identidad secreta era un nuevo nivel.

-Le dijiste…-

Robin estaba molesto, pero el niño lo interrumpió.

-No lo hizo-dijo el niño quitándose lo que cubría su cara, tenía cabello negro largo y ojos azules-Lo deduje-.

Se acercó y extendió su brazo para saludarlo

-Soy Tim Drake-se presentó-Es un gran honor conocer a Robin, excompañero de Batman y líder de los Jovenes Titanes-.

-Espera ¿No te he visto antes?-preguntó Robin

-Hace unos años-dijo Tim-Cuando me tomé una foto contigo y tus padres en el circo-.

-¿Tú eres ese niño?-preguntó sorprendido-¿Y cómo dedujiste quién era?-.

-Siempre veía en las noticias acerca del Dúo Dinámico vencían a los villanos de Gotham-explicó Tim-Al ver cómo te movías, supe quien eras. Investigué quien te adoptó y de ahí saque la conclusión-.

Robin miró a Batman

-Días después de que fuiste-dijo Batman-Lo encontré husmeando en la mansión. Descubrió la Baticueva. Me contó la historia. Lo dejé quedarse, pero cuando se puso una máscara y venció a Dos Caras, supe que tenía potencial….-.

-¿Para heredar mi capa?-preguntó-Eso creíamos de Jason y mira lo que le pasó-.

-A diferencia de él, no tengo ira-dijo Tim

-Voy tras él-dijo Batman yéndose

-Espera, no iras solo-dijo Robin-Iremos contigo-.

-No-dijo Batman-No voy a involucrarlos a ustedes…-.

-No hablaba de ellos-dijo Robin-Mi equipo-.

-Por lo que vi-dijo Batman-Tu equipo fue vencido fácilmente por Jason-.

-¿Y?-preguntó Robin-No importa si somos vencidos, continuamos peleando-

Batman-intervino Batgirl-Creo que Robin tiene razón. Si queremos vencer a Red Hood, necesitamos ayuda-.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tim

Batman solo se quedó mirándolos.

-No soy realmente sociable, ni conozco a esos chicos-Se quedó callado unos segundos-Que no se separen, manténgase juntos y prepárense para los golpes de Red Hood-.

Robin, Batgirl y Tim sonrieron. El líder titán llamó por su comunicador a los demás titanes. Vinieron, claro que Tim se puso de nuevo su máscara.

-Trabajaremos juntos para enfrentar a Red Hood-dijo Batman

Chico Bestia se emocionó

-No lo creo-dijo Chico Bestia-Trabajaremos al lado de Batman, el Caballero de la Noche, el mejor detective del mundo, El…-.

-Ya entendimos-dijo Robin

Batman revisó su rastreador

-Red Hodd está en Viejo Gotham-dijo Batman-Vámonos-.

Robin y sus amigos subieron al auto T, mientras que Batman, Batgirl y Tim al Batimovil

-Debo decir que el Batimovil es una belleza-dijo Cyborg en el carro-Me gustaría dar una vuelta en ella-.

-Lo siento Cyborg-dijo Robin-Ella solo le pertenece a Batman-.

Al final llegaron a un edifico abandonado, entraron y con una linterna comenzaron a buscar.

-Esten alerta-dijo Robin a los titanes-Red Hood es inestable-.

-Ssshh-dijo Batman-Escuchen-.

Los titanes y Bat-familia notaron una música que venía desde lo más al fondo del corredor principal.

-Sigamos la música-dijo Batman

Caminaron mientras la música y la letra se hacían más fuertes

 _Only you can make this world seem right_

 _Only you can make the darkness bright_

 _Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do_

 _And Fill my heart with love for only you_

Los héroes estaban cada vez más cerca y se entendían mejor la letra.

-Debo decir que es perturbador-susurró Chico Bestia

 _Ah Ah_

 _Only you can make this change in me_

 _For it's true, you are my destiny_

 _When you hold my hand_

 _I understand the magic that you do_

Llegaron a la puerta donde estaba la música y donde el rastreador indicaba el paradero de Red Hood.

 _You're my dream come true_

Batman tumbó la puerta

 _My one and only you_

Vieron a Red Hood parando con el tocadiscos donde salía la música.

-Precioso ¿no?-preguntó Red Hood mientras retiraba la cabeza de lectura parando la música-"Only you", de Los Platos ("The Platters"), su música no tiene comparación. ¿Creías que no sabías que pusiste un rastreador?-.

Red Hood apuntó a los héroes con sus pistolas

-Basta, se terminó-dijo Batman-Yo sé que te fallé, pero traté de salvarte Jason. Estoy tratando de salvarte ahora-.

-¿Crees que por eso son mis acciones de ahora?-preguntó Red Hood-¿Porque me dejaste morir? No sé qué te hace más ciego anciano: ¿Tu culpa o tu anticuado sentido de la moral?-.

Los titanes no entendían, ni siquiera Robin

-Batman, te perdonó por no salvarme-confesó Red Hood-pero por qué….por qué…. ¿Por qué demonios….?-.

Tumbó el armario.

-¡¿Él sigue vivo?!-exclamó Red Hood al mostrar a su prisionero amarrado en una silla.

Era aquel que le había quitado la vida en aquella ocasión: El Guasón. Los titanes por fin vieron al llamado Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, su piel completamente blanca, con cabello verde, labios pintados de rojo, maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos. Camisa de color naranja con un chaleco verde oscuro y corbata morado oscuro, y un saco morado, zapatos negros y pantalón negro oscuro. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Batman, Robin, Batgirl y a los titanes, luego a Red Hood. Sin más, soltó una sonrisa.

-¡Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja!-se rio-Tengo que felicitar al chico. Regresó de la muerte para hacer posible esta fiesta-.

Miró a Robin y a los titanes.

-Y aun mejor-siguió sonriendo-Robin, el hijo prodigo, volvió…y trajo a sus amigos ¡Que tierno!-.

Los titanes se pusieron en posición de batalla, porque sabían lo peligroso que era el psicópata.

-¿Alguien tiene una cámara?-preguntó riéndose-Primero el chico y yo, luego tú (Batman) y yo, luego ellos (los titanes) y yo, luego el chico y ellos (los titanes) y….-.

Red Hood lo empujó para que se cayera al suelo, luego le apuntó con su pistola.

-Ahora te vas a quedar callado o serás el primero en morir-le advirtió Red Hood

-Aguafiestas-dijo el Guasón-No vas a comer pastel-.

-Ignorando todo lo que él ha hecho, sin recordar que ha llenado todo un cementerio, ¡las miles de personas que ha hecho sufrir!-exclamaba-Creí que yo sería la última persona que dejarías que lastimara. Si hubieras sido tú, Robin (señalándolo) o Batgirl (señalándola) a quien hubiera golpeado de ese modo. Si los hubiera sacado de este mundo, no habría nada más que buscar en el planeta a esta patética basura maligna, adoradora de la muerte…. ¡para mandarlo al infierno!-

-Creo que tú eres el que no entiende, ni nunca ha entendido-

-¿Qué? Que tu código moral no te permite hacerlo-preguntó Red Hood-dime están difícil cruzar esa línea-.

-¡No! Cielos-exclamó Batman-Sería demasiado fácil….Siempre he querido matarlo-.

Esa confesión dejó a todos impactados.

-No pasa un día en que no piense someterlo a todas las torturas con las que ha castigado a otros y luego…eliminarlo-explicó el Caballero de la Noche

-Ahh, así que piensas en mí-se burló el Guasón.

-Pero si hago eso. Si me permito descender a ese lugar…nunca regresaré-terminó de explicar Batman

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Red Hood-No hablo matar al Pingüino, al Espantapájaros o Dos Caras. ¡Estoy hablando de él!, ¡Solo de él! Y hacerlo porque…porque él me aparto de ti-.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, los titanes estaban bien entristecidos porque parecía que no lograrían nada con Red Hood. Robin sorprendido, aunque no lo suficiente, siempre sabía que Batman quería venganza pero no se esperaba esa confesión. No lo culpaba, él quería lo mismo con el asesino de sus padres y Slade, pero sabía el punto de no retorno del asesinato.

-No puedo-dijo Batman-Lo siento-.

Red Hood seguía apuntándoles. Sin embargo, por todo el discurso nadie notó que el Guasón había agarrado un pedazo de vidrio afilado, que lo usaba para liberarse de la soga que lo amarraba, se preparaba para poder atacar.

-Eso es tan tierno-dijo el Guasón-Lamento interrumpir, pero…-.

Al liberarse rápidamente golpeó con el pedazo de vidrio a Red Hood en el pecho y lo lanzó a los héroes.

-¡La noche es joven para desperdiciarla!-corrió lejos-¡Chao! ¡Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja!-.

-¡No escaparas!-gritó Red Hood

-¡Jason!-gritó Batman

-¡Titanes al ataque!-gritó Robin

Red Hood solo le dio una patada a Batman haciendo que cayera encima del tocadiscos y ambos terminaron en el suelo, esto hizo que el objeto volviera a tocar la música desde el principio.

 _Only you can make this world seem right_

 _Only you can make the darkness bright_

-Batman, nosotros vamos por Jason, tu detén al Guasón-dijo Robin

-Puedo controlarlo-dijo Batman

-No, no puedes. Esta vez no-dijo Robin-Batman, sabes bien como yo que el Guasón es más peligroso que Jason. Esta vez es diferente, podemos con él. Por una vez, confía en mí-.

 _Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do_

 _And Fill my heart with love for only you_

-Crearé una distracción para separar a Red Hood del Guason, de ahí ya saben que hacer-dijo Batman.

-Bien-dijo Robin-Muy bien chicos, detendremos a Red Hood-.

Los titanes, Batgirl y Tim fueron primero.

-Robin-dijo Batman-Espera-.

Robin volteo a ver a Batman

-Buena suerte-dijo el Caballero de la Noche

 _Ah Ah_

 _Only you can make this change in me_

Red Hood fue tras el Guason, pero Robin le dio una patada que hizo llevarlo a la otra habitación.

-¡Esto termina aquí Jason!-exclamó Robin, mientras los otros titanes, Batgirl y Tim estaban cubriendo su espalda.

-Tienes razón en eso Robin-dijo Red Hood-Esto termina aquí-.

Red Hood fue hacia ellos para pelear.

 _For it's true, you are my destiny_

 _When you hold my hand_

El Guasón corrió, pero fue detenido por un Batarang.

-No escaparas esta ves-dijo Batman saliendo de las sombras

-Pensé que consolarías al muchacho-dijo el Guasón-Bueno, supongo que yo tendré toda la diversión, ja,ja,ja,ja-.

El Guasón con los pedazos de vidrio empezó a pelear con Batman intentando apuñalarlo, pero Batman esquivaba los golpes.

 _I understand the magic that you do_

 _You're my dream come true_

Batman le lanzaba Batarangs al Guasón, las evitaba, luego agarró un palo para golpearlo. Sin embargo Batman se resistió y lo atacó con sus puños y golpes. Mientras que en el otro lado del edificio. Los titanes y sus aliados peleaban contra Red Hood, esta vez lo vencían.

-Jason, no hay escapatoria-dijo Robin- Ríndete y esto no irá más lejos-.

-No-dijo- No hasta que todos los criminales reciban la justicia que merecen-.

 _My one and only you_

Batman seguía peleando con el Guason hasta logró vencerlo.

-Dime, ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?-interrogó Batman-Sé que este es uno de tus edificios donde te ocultabas. Aquí te capturó ¿Por qué?-.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-se rio- Oh Batsy, conoces la frase "Recordar es volver a vivir", pues estamos a punto de recordar y volver a vivir….el momento de la muerte de Jason-.

Batman se dedujo las palabras del Guasón, entonces lo dejó inconsciente golpeándolo, se lo llevó y buscó a los chicos. Volviendo con ellos, estaban venciendo a Red Hood.

-Terminó-dijo Robin

En eso entró Batman cargando al Guasón.

-Vámonos-ordenó-El edifico va a explotar.

Los chicos salieron, Robin estaba cargando a Red Hood, pero fue cuando el anti-héroe golpeó a Robin haciendo que ambos cayeran. Los demás no se dieron cuenta de eso. Robin despertó y vio que Red Hood estaba atrapado. Intentó ayudarlo.

-Vamos-dijo sacando los escombros.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-preguntó Red Hood-¿Aun después de lo que hice?-.

-Un amigo me enseñó en no perder la fe en los que son cercanos a ti-dijo Robin usando sus fuerzas para levantar pero era casi imposible-Aun creo en ti Jason-.

-No vamos a sobrevivir-dijo Red Hood-Tienes que irte-.

-No voy a dejarte-dijo Robin-No morirás esta vez-.

-Entonces-dijo Red Hodd-Usa esto para ayudarte-.

Le entró una especie de artefacto, lo activó pero era una batarraga que lo hizo salir disparado afuera.

-Jason ¡No!-gritó Robin

-Adiós, Dick-dijo Red Hood

Red Hood se preparaba para la explosión mientras aun escuchaba la música de Los Platillos

 _Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do  
_

Batman cargando al inconsciente Guasón, los titanes, Batgirl y Tim salieron. Pero fue donde Starfire se dio cuenta de falta de su novio.

-¿Y Robin?-preguntó

En eso, él salio disparado por la Batagarra. Se encontró con los demás.

-¡Robin!-gritó Starfire.

-¿Y Red Hood?-preguntó Batgirl

 _You're my dream come true, my one and only you_

Al terminar la música, la bomba explotó destruyendo el edificio. Se quedaron conmocionados todos. Batman y Robin sentía que la historia de la muerte de Jason se repitió nuevamente, pero no había nada que hacer.

Al final, Batman entregó al Guasón al Comisionado Gordon para que lo llevaran a Arkham. Los titanes estaban en el puente de salida de Gotham City.

-Creo que no terminó como esperaba-dijo Robin a Batman

-Nunca es como uno lo espera-respondió Batman

-¿Algo más que tengas que decirme?-preguntó Robin-¿Otro regaño? ¿Consejo?-.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Batman

Robin se sorprendió.

-Eres un buen amigo para esos chicos y un buen líder-dijo Batman-Continua así-.

-No te defraudaré-dijo Robin

Despues de varias despedidas, los titanes se fueron al auto T para partir a Jump City mientras eran obsevados por Batman, Batgirl y Tim.

-¿No le dijiste que la policía no halló el cuerpo de Jason?-preguntó Batgirl

-No. Él ya lo sabe-dijo yéndose.

Batgirl y Tim vieron que su mentor volvió a la normalidad y fueron con el patrullar Gotham City

Mientras que en el Auto T, Robin miraba la pista, pensando en todo lo que pasó. Tenía la mente en una cosa.

"Te recuperarás Jason"

Y el Auto T siguió el camino.

 **HOLA, SIENTO LA DEMORA, ME TOMÓ TODA UNA SEMANA EN TENER UNA IDEA PARA ESTE CAPITULO, QUE PARA MÍ, ES UNO DE LOS MÁS INTRIGANTES QUE HE ESCRITO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y CONTINUEN LEYENDO, PORQUE YA VIENE LO MEJOR.**


	7. Chapter 6: La Antigua Profecía

**Nota del autor: Hola. Primero quisiera disculpar mi retraso, termine mis estudios de este año y ahora puedo continuar con este fic. Espero que haya valido la pena, tuve tiempo de pensar e ideas para lo que vendrá pronto.**

Capítulo 6: La Antigua Profecía

Los titanes regresaron a Jump City después de la aventura oscura que sucedió en Gotham tras lo de Red Hood. Robin no dejaba de pensar en el destino de Jason como vigilante o criminal, solo sabía que en cuanto lo viera de nuevo, lo detendría. Starfire por su parte trataba de ayudarlo con su apoyo y reconforte, no dudaba que su novia se podría bien, pero aparte de eso, sospechaba algo de Robin y su amiga de Gotham, Batgirl.

-Jason se pondrá bien Robin-dijo Starfire.

-Si hubiera impedido que fuera tras el Guasón, tal vez lo no estaría en ese estado-se culpaba el líder titán.

-Tal vez, pero también lo hubiera incitado a algo peor-.

-No hay nadie peor que el Guasón, ni siquiera Slade. Hasta él tenía límites-.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Starfire.

-Ojalá-dijo Robin a su novia.

Luego de reconfortar a Robin, todos los titanes decidieron irse a dormir para esperar cualquier problema que ocurriera al día siguiente. Durante la madrugada, todos dormían tranquilos hasta que una extraña pesadilla azotó a Chico Bestia, comenzó a sudar y a agitarse. Dentro de su pesadilla no encontraba nada.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba el titan verde-No hay nada ¡Hola! ¡Hola!-.

Nadie contestaba. No sabía que detrás de él, su sombra comenzó a tomar forma física y además un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Siento frío-dijo Chico Bestia

En eso, sintió la sensación de voltear y al hacerlo vio a su sombra. Quedó tan paralizado del miedo que se cayó por los nervios.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Mi sombra?-estaba tan asustado que no hablaba bien.

De la sombra salieron ojos rojos como los de Raven cuando perdía el control, fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás engañándote?-le preguntó la sombra-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás metido en esta absurda cruzada de héroe? Tu tiempo terminó; eres solo el producto de lo que más temes: descontrol, ira, oscuridad, maldad-.

La sombra de Chico Bestia se acercaba más a él, el titán verde estaba bien aterrado.

-Lo último que verás será como tu preciada ciudad, seguida de la Tierra y el universo, serán sometidos por… ¡MÍ!-.

La sombra lo atacó y de un golpe, Chico Bestia se despertó.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-gritó al despertar.

En eso escuchó que tocaban su puerta, fue a abrir y eran los demás.

-Te escuchamos gritar, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Robin

-Sí, sí-respondió Chico Bestia-Solo fue una pesadilla, no volveré a quedarme tan tarde viendo películas de terror jaja-.

Los titanes dudaron.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Raven a su prometido.

-Sí, no es nada-afirmó Chico Bestia-Lamento haberlos despertado-.

Los titanes hicieron caso a Chico Bestia y volvieron a sus habitaciones. El titán verde volvió a acostarse pero no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

-Esta no es mi semana-se dijo-Primero, el dolor sin explicación y ahora una pesadilla verdaderamente intensa ¿Qué me sucede?-.

Sin hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta, volvió a dormirse.

Este evento dejó algo preocupada a Raven. En vez de irse a dormir, meditaba el problema.

-Algo extraño le pasa a Chico Bestia últimamente-se dijo.

Miro una de la velas que estaba prendida, pero en un instante hubo un viento que apagó la vela, volvió a sentir el escalofrío.

-El frío de nuevo-dijo Raven abrazándose-¿Qué está sucediendo?-.

A la mañana siguiente, los titanes se encontraban desayunando, cuando apareció Chico Bestia.

-Buenos días-dijo el titán verde

Los titanes lo miraron de una manera extraña.

-¿Eh todo bien?-les preguntó

-Sí, solo queríamos saber si te sientes mejor-dijo Cyborg

-Solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Chico Bestia.

-Es bueno que ya haya pasado-dijo Starfire.

-Lo ven-afirmó Chico Bestia-No hay nada de que preo…-.

Chico Bestia no pudo porque volvió a sentir el dolor en el pecho. Se arrodilló y los titanes lo socorrieron.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Robin.

No respondió, estaba muy agitado cuando de pronto, se desmayó.

-¡Chico Bestia!-gritó Raven

-¡Rápido! ¡A la enfermería!-ordenó Robin.

Cyborg agarró a Chico Bestia y rápidamente lo llevó a la enfermería. Lo recostó en la cama le colocó un monitor cardiaco y trató de buscar alguna clase de malestar.

-¿Qué tiene Cyborg? ¿Está enfermo?-pregunto Raven preocupada.

-Lo estoy chequeando-dijo Cyborg-Pero los diagnósticos indican que no tiene nada-.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Robin-Es imposible que se desmaye si no está enfermo-.

-Lo sé-dijo Cyborg-Esto no tiene sentido. No tiene ningún problema físico como para desmayarse-.

Raven se acercó a su prometido para tocarle su cabeza.

-Chico Bestia…-dijo preocupada.

Sin embargo, al tocarle la cabeza, tuvo una fuerte conmoción seguida de una visión rápida: Todo era negro, pero aparecieron de la nada ojos rojos, una risa tan maléfica que ni la de Trigon se acercaba un poco a ella y al final, la marca de Scath, solo que se destruyó en mil pedazos. Rápidamente, la visión terminó y Raven cayó al piso.

-¡Raven!-gritó Robin

Starfire y el líder titán fueron a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien, amiga?-preguntó la tamareana.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Robin

-No está enfermo-dijo Raven al pararse-Parece que Chico Bestia tiene un desequilibrio espiritual-.

-Eso explicaría su dolor de hace dos semanas-dijo Cyborg en voz alta, se dio cuenta que se le había escapado eso.

-¿Dolor?-preguntó sorprendida Raven-¿Esto ya le había pasado?-.

-Eh…pues sí-confesó Cyborg-Cuando se fueron a Keystone, Chico Bestia me pidió que lo revisara por esos dolores. No encontré ningún malestar físico-.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-preguntó Raven molesta-Podríamos haberlo ayudado-.

-Él no quería que nadie lo supiera-dijo Cyborg-No quería preocuparte-.

-¡Pues ahora estoy preocupada y molesta!-exclamó Raven.

Fue de nuevo hacia Chico Bestia y volvió a tocarle la cabeza.

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos-dijo mientras la energía oscura que emanaba de Raven formaba una especie de toalla en la frente de Chico Bestia-Galawei Entetrex Haoawl Valkdse Rowl-.

Al terminar de conjurar ese hechizo, la energía rodeo a Chico Bestia como una especie de bolsa transparente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Robin

-Uso una porción de mi poder para estabilizarlo espiritualmente-afirmó Raven.

-¿Por qué Chico Bestia tiene un desequilibrio espiritual?-preguntó Starfire.

-No lo sé-confesó Raven-La verdad es muy raro, casi improbable que sucedan este tipo de cosas-.

-Será mejor buscar algo que pueda ayudarlo-dijo Robin.

-Buscaré en mis libros algo relacionado con ello-dijo Raven.

-Bien-dijo Robin-Cyborg y yo buscaremos en la base de datos. Star, si es que hay algo de medicina alienígena que pueda ayudar a Chico Bestia avísanos-.

-De acuerdo-obedeció Starfire

Así, cada titán buscaba algúna "cura" para Chico Bestia, el campo de energía en que Raven lo había envuelto lo estabilizaría temporalmente, pero tenían que hallar la fuente de ello y detenerlo. Starfire revisaba en su libro tamareano de remedios para buscar algo que sea estable para Chico Bestia; Robin y Cyborg, en base de datos si esto ya había pasado y Raven, en sus libros. Ella era la más preocupada de todos.

-Debe haber algo que pueda ayudarlo más rápido-se decía Raven mientras usaba sus poderes para voltear las páginas de cada libro. No había estado buscando alguna "salvación" así desde la profecía de su nacimiento.

-Vamos, vamos-volteaba las páginas-¿Qué rayos tienes Chico Bestia? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto te pasaba? ¿No queráis preocuparme? Pues ya lo hiciste-.

Pasaron horas, pero nada había en sus libros.

-¿Cómo puedes tener un desequilibrio espiritual?-se preguntó-Normalmente tienes un desequilibrio en el cerebro, pero esto es….esto es…-

Raven volvió a sentir el frío en su cuerpo, solo que esta vez más intenso.

-…Escalofriante-terminó Raven.

Raven pensó en lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con la visión que tuve al tocar a Chico Bestia?-se preguntó-¿Está relacionado también con ese frio?-.

Raven creyó que debía guardar eso para otra ocasión, la prioridad era ayudar a su prometido.

-Tal vez en Azarath haya alguna forma de ayudarlo-concluyó Raven.

La titan oscura salió de su habitación y fue con los demás.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-preguntó Robin

-No, no hay nada en mis libros de por qué le ocurre esto-dijo Raven.

-No tengo nada en las medicinas tamareanas que pueda servir-.

-Peor para nosotros-dijo Cyborg-No hay ningún caso de "desequilibrio espiritual" o de un tratamiento-.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Robin-Chico Bestia necesita nuestra ayuda-.

-Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución en Azarath-dijo Raven-Tiene todo registro de cualquier caso relacionado con la energía de las almas-.

-Vamos todos-dijo Robin

-¿Qué hay de Chico Bestia?-preguntó Cyborg-No podemos dejarlo sólo aquí-.

-Él estará bien Cyborg-dijo Raven-El campo donde lo envolví lo mantiene estable. Tengo fe en que solucionaremos esto-.

-Bien titanes, nos vamos a Azarath-ordenó Robin.

Los titanes fueron a la habitación de Raven y ella encendió las velas y puso la sal creando el símbolo del viaje.

-Agárrense de las manos-ordenó Raven. Todos juntaron sus manos y se prepararon- _Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!_ -.

Los titanes fueron llevados inmediatamente a Azarath y se alegraron. Primero fueron a la casa de la madre de Raven, Arella, para ver si sabía algo de esas cosas. Tocaron y abrió la señora.

-¿Raven?-preguntó al ver a su hija-Que sorpresa, tragiste a tus amigos…. ¿y tu prometido, Chico Bestia?-.

-Madre-dijo Raven-Algo extraño le ha ocurrido. Parece que tiene un desequilibrio espiritual-.

-¿Un desequilibrio espiritual? Pero eso es muy raro, nunca antes había pasado…bueno, no estos tiempos-explicó Arella

-¿Hay forma de ayudarlo?-buscaba solución una desesperada Raven

-Hay unos libros en la sección de anomalías en el templo-dijo Arella-Habrá algo que les pueda servir. Está cruzando unas 2 calles más, notarán una estatua de Azar, ese es el templo-.

-Bien vamos-dijo Robin

-Yo buscaré algo si es que pueda servirnos-dijo Raven.

-Díganles a los guardias que son enviados de parte de Arella y Raven, así les dejarán pasar-dijo Arella

-Está bien-dijo Robin-Nosotros vamos al templo-.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg salieron de la casa de Arella y fueron corriendo al templo. Mientras con Raven y Arella, la tensión rodeaba la casa.

-La próxima solo diles a tus amigos que quieres hablar conmigo a solas en vez de mentirles-dijo Arella-.

Raven la miró.

-Empática ¿recuerdas?-dijo Arella-Lo sacaste de mí-.

Raven se sentó y se agarró los brazos.

-Hija ¿qué sucede?-se preocupó Arella-Estás más palida y puedo notar miedo en tus ojos ¿Qué te está pasando?-.

-No soy yo-dijo Raven-Desde hace semanas siento un frío anti natural, no digas que es un resfriado o fiebre, Robin y Terra también lo sintieron, incluso nuestra amiga titán de Keystone, Jinx. No sé si estén relacionados con lo de Chico Bestia, pero esto no es nada parecido a algo que he visto, ni con lo de mi padre y el fin del mundo-.

Arella recordó la visita del Sr. Wilki advirtiéndole del mal que se avecinaba.

-Tal vez lo estén-dijo Arella.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Raven

-Hace unas semanas, el Sr. Wilki vino a verme-confesó la madre de Raven.

-¿El vendedor de la tienda de ocultismo que resultó ser un miembro de la Orden de la Santa Luz?-preguntó Raven

-Así es-dijo Arella-¿Recuerdas que les conté a ustedes que Wilki nos dijo a mí y a sus padres que fuéramos a la biblioteca abandonada de Jump City para buscar la ubicación de las reliquias?-.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el frío, Chico Bestia y…?-Raven interrumpida por su madre

-Hay una parte que no conté y esperé nunca contar-reveló Arella-; pero, dadas las circunstancias, esto no puede ser ignorado. Estábamos yendo cuando Wilki me detuvo a decirme algo: Que en 20 años, los días oscuros vendrían tras la derrota de Trigon, que esa maldad renacería en una nueva forma y que destruirá el mundo como lo conocemos-.

Raven se quedó impactada.

-Creí que se refería a ti cunado naciste y tu destino de destruir a la Tierra; pero cuando tú y tus amigos vencieron a tu padre, dos veces, creí que Wilki se había equivocado, que esos días pasaron o nunca iban a pasar, pero…-.

-¿Crees que el frío se relacione con ese mal que Wilki hablaba?-preguntó Raven

-No lo creo, lo sé-dijo Arella con firmeza-No soy la única, los monjes de Azarath también sienten un ascenso del Mal, ni siquiera tu padre era capaz de algo así. Tratan de ubicar la fuente, pero es inútil-.

-¿Azar?-preguntó Raven

-Me comuniqué con ella en el plano Astral-le dijo Arella a Raven-Pero incluso ella no puede intervenir, solo nos pide tener cuidado-.

A Raven volvió a crecerle ese raro presentimiento e inquietud. Una cosa era seguirá: En el pasado, Trigon le daba miedo; pero esto, terror. Mientras tanto, en el templo de Azarath, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg buscaban esos libros de anomalías espirituales.

-Vamos chicos-dijo Robin-Debe estar por aquí-.

-Lo encontré-dijo Starfire.

Se reunieron en una mesa y vieron el libro, buscaron en una sección acerca de algo parecido a lo que Chico Bestia tenía.

-A ver, A ver, A ver-dijo Cyborg buscando-Aquí está: "Desequilibro espiritual"

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Robin.

-Veamos-dijo Cyborg al empezar a leer-Anomalía extraña…bla bla….muy raro que ocurra….bla….bla….dolores sin explicación, desmayo….bla...bla… ¡Aquí está! Cura.

Robin y Starfire se emocionaron.

-No hay cura-dijo Cyborg algo sorprendido y atónito-pero si un tratamiento: El hechizo siguiente hace que la víctima recupere su energía y lo estabilice temporalmente, Solo encontrando y deshaciendo la causa del desequilibrio espiritual podrá la victima ser sanada.

Starfire y Robin estaba ahora bien preocupados.

-¿A qué se refiere con "Temporalmente"?-pregunto Robin

-Bueno-dijo Cyborg-Al aplicarle este hechizo-tratamiento, Chico Bestia volverá a la normalidad, pero de manera indefinida. El dolor y el desmayo volverían en cualquier momento, Hasta que no hallemos el origen de esta cosa, es todo lo que podemos hacer-.

-Bien-dijo Robin-Volvamos a la casa de Arella-.

Los titanes llegaron a la casa de Arella donde se encontraban la madre y la hija hablando.

-Raven, encontramos una forma de ayudar a Chico Bestia-dijo Robin

-¿Cuál es la cura?-preguntó Raven

-La verdad-dijo Cyborg-Esto es solo un tratamiento, la cura de verdad sería encontrar la causa de su malestar y neutralizarla. Lo que podemos hacer es darle medicinas que lo estabilicen pero podría volver a sentir los síntomas-.

Raven estaba horrorizada. Encontrar la causa del desequilibrio espiritual de Chico Bestia tomaría años, solo podría darle un salvavidas mas no un bote.

-Lo siento hija-dijo Arella-Lo van a curar, no tengo duda. Yo también buscaré la causa de ello-.

Raven miró su madre y la abrazó.

-Gracias-dijo Raven.

-No es necesario-dijo Arella-Vayan, él los necesita.

Los titanes se despidieron y dejaron a Arella con libros para ver si podría encontrar otra forma de ayudarlo. En eso recordó lo último que Wilki le dijo: "Cuida a tu hija, porque ronda cerca de ella".

-Hablará de…-pensó en voz alta Arella-No, no sería posible… ¿o sí?-.

Los titanes regresaron por el portal a la Torre y fueron corriendo con el libro a la enfermería. Al entrar pues vieron recostado a Chico Bestia aun con el campo de energía que Raven había envuelto en él.

-Bien-dijo Raven- Es hora-.

Removió el campo de energía y recitó el cojunro.

-Allayi Roskzween Gutmathur Ygart Eseluz Eseluz ¡Eseluz!-gritó por ultimo.

Ese conjuro envolvió a Chico Bestia y luego desapareció. De golpe, Chico Bestia abrió los ojos.

-ahh, ahh-respiraba agitado el titán verde.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Cyborg-Ya estas bien.

-Ah-volvió a respirar mejor-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Sentiste el dolor de nuevo, solo que esta vez, te desmayaste-explicó Cyborg

-Nos diste un susto-dijo Raven molesta.

-Raven, lo siento, no quería preocu….-fue interrumpido Chico Bestia por ella.

-¿Preocuparme?-preguntó sarcástica Raven- Oh no para nada- De hecho en las últimas horas me sentí peor que preocupada….desesperada.

-Lo lamento-dijo Chico Bestia

-Lo hablaremos luego-dijo Raven

-Entonces, ¿ya estoy bien? Creo que se acabaron los dolores-

-De hecho, no-dijo Robin-No sanaran completamente hasta que averigüemos por qué tienes estos dolores. Hasta entonces debes descansar-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Chico Bestia.

-Debo hablar con él en privado-dijo Raven

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se miraron, pero decidieron hacerle caso al deseo de la titán oscura. Se retiraron y dejaron solos a los comprometidos.

-¿Sigues molesta?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-preguntó sarcásticamente Raven-Chico Bestia además de ser una titán, soy tu novia, aún más, soy tu prometida. Si nos pasa algo, debemos ser los primeros en saberlo. Me diste un verdadero susto-.

-Lo sé-dijo Chico Bestia arrepentido-No fue mi mejor idea. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. A partir de ahora, nos contaremos todo ¿De acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Raven.

Se besaron tiernamente y Raven decidió dejarlo para que descansara.

-Lo siento Chico Bestia-dijo Raven cuando salió-Pero aun no puedo decirte lo del presentimiento. Tengo que primero estar segura-.

Raven volvió a su habitación y, de repente, volvió a sentir el frío con más intensidad, incluso Robin lo sintió.

-Ni mi padre era capaz de algo así-dijo Raven frotándose los brazos-¿De dónde proviene?-.

En eso se enfocó en una de las páginas de sus libros, la que tenía el símbolo de su padre.

-Tal vez encuentre respuesta allí-se dijo Raven

Iba a salir cuando Robin apareció a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¿Lo sentiste?-preguntó Robin

-Sí, pero con más intensidad-respondió Raven

-No podemos seguir esperando-dijo Robin-Hay que decirles a los demás acerca de esto-.

-Bien. Creo que las respuestas están en la biblioteca abandonada donde me convertí en el portal-dijo Raven

-¿Trigon de nuevo?-preguntó Robin sorprendido

-No, esto es diferente. Él fue destruido definitivamente, pero algo me dice que la explicación de estos eventos está allá-dijo Raven

-Muy bien-dijo Robin-Hay que avisarles-.

-Espera-dijo Raven-Chico Bestia está descansando. Lo mejor sería decírselo mañana-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Robin.

Robin reunió a Starfire y a Cyborg para decirles de los eventos recientes y del presentimiento escalofriante.

-Entonces, ¿este frío que sienten es porque algo malo está por ocurrir?-dijo Cyborg

-Eso parece-dijo Raven.

-¿Y que lo que sucedió con Red X y Chico Bestia están conectados con ello?-preguntó Starfire

-Bueno, eso no estamos seguros-dijo Robin-Lo que sí es que esto no se puede ignorar. Debemos descubrir qué es ese evento y detenerlo-.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-preguntó Cyborg

-Hay que volver a la biblioteca abandonada-dijo Raven-Encontraremos algo allí-.

Los titanes subieron al auto-T y llegaron a toda prisa a la biblioteca. No había cambiado en nada.

-Este lugar sigue desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Cyborg

Raven usó sus poderes para abrir el pasadizo secreto, Raven y Starfire agarraron a Cyborg y Robin para ir hasta el fondo. Al llegar vieron que la estatua de la mano de Trigon estaba destruida. Lo que era bueno en cierto momento.

-¿Por qué estamos en esta horrible zona de la biblioteca?-preguntó Starfire escondida atrás de Robin

-Por eso-señaló Raven

Los titanes miraron y se percataron que el símbolo de Scath estaba pintado en la pared. Era enorme.

-Con todo lo que pasó-dijo Raven-No habíamos notado esa pintura.

-¿Pero eso qué nos dice?-preguntó Cyborg.

Raven miró detenidamente la pintura, la tocó; pero descubrió que no era una pintura. Las paredes negras eran las pinturas, rasguño un poco y vio que deshacía.

-Hay algo detrás-dijo Raven.

-Cyborg, dispara con tu cañón-ordenó Robin

El titán cibernético hizo lo que su líder le ordenó y algunas partes de la pared se cayeron, pero los rastros negros se disiparon y se pudo ver una gran imagen: Eran colores rojo y negro. Mostraba los planetas en lo más alto, dibujos de personas horrorizadas y cinco dibujos muy diferentes cada uno: A la izquierda había una hombre con un solo ojo junto con otro que algunos de sus miembros eran de color negro. En el lado derecho, estaba el dibujo de una mujer con cabello largo y de color negro al igual que sus ojos, a su costado la figura de una bestia con alas y cuello largo. La imagen del centro no se notaba bien por la falta de luz.

-¿Todo este tiempo, la marca de Scath no era una marca?-se preguntó Cyborg-¿Solo era una especie de coartada para ocultar una imagen?-.

-Vaya, si mi padre o sus seguidores se hubieran enterado de ello, hubieran estado furiosos-dijo Raven.

-No logro ver la imagen del centro-dijo Starfire.

-Hay una inscripción-dijo Robin-Debajo de esa imagen-.

Cyborg iluminó un poco para que pudiera ver, pero estaba escrito en una lengua antigua.

-¿Raven, puedes leerlo?-preguntó Robin.

-No hay suficiente luz-dijo Raven.

-Voy a escanear la imagen-dijo Cyborg-Podremos verlo mejor en la pantalla de la sala-.

-Bien-dijo-¿Es todo lo que hay?-.

-Sí-dijo Raven.

Los titanes regresaron a la Torre y encendieron la pantalla. Cyborg trató que la imagen y la inscripción se vieran en HD para una mejor resolución.

-¿Ves la inscripción?-preguntó Robin

-Sí-dijo Raven-REGENERT POST LAPSUM MALORUM IN NOVAM FORMAM. CURARE DENTES AURES. IT REPETERE POSSIM, QUOD PERIERAT A DAEMONIBUS. Significa: "Tras la caída del mal, se regenerará en una nueva forma. Cuidado, colmillos y orejas. Reclamará lo perdido por los demonios"-.

-¿Lo perdido por los demonios?-preguntó Starfire-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Parece que el destino de mi padre no era conquistar esta dimensión-dijo Raven-Era, al igual que yo, un portal. Él tenía que fracasar-.

-¿Fracasar?-preguntó Robin-Si es cierto, ¿A quien se refiere esa profecía? ¿Colmillos y garras?-.

-Todos los demonios tienen esas características-concluyó Raven

-Pero no se refiere a un demonio-dijo Cyborg un tanto diferente.

-¿Qué tienes Cyborg?-preguntó Robin

-Amplié la resolución de la imagen del centro-dijo Cyborg-Observen bien la figura.

Miraron y tenía esas características.

-Esa imagen tiene colmillos y….-dijo Robin paralizado al igual que los demás-Orejas…puntiagudas-.

-Minimizaré el zoom-dijo Cyborg al hacerlo-¿No les parece familiar?-.

Los titanes quedaron atónitos al ver mejor el dibujo del centro.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Starfire.

-Esto… no puede ser-dijo Raven

-Pero sí es-terminó Robin

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Cyborg

La imagen del centro era el dibujo de un joven con colmillos y orejas puntiagudas, cabello desordenado y los ojos eran pintados de rojos bien fuerte. Reconocerían esa apariencia donde fuera.

-¡¿CHICO BESTIA?!-se alarmaron los 4 titanes.

En efecto, la imagen del centro, que se supone representaba la destrucción y ruina de todo el universo, tenía la forma del titán más alegre, extrovertido, "loco" en el buen sentido y gran amigo de todos, Chico Bestia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Comente y más secretos se revelaran pronto.**


	8. Chapter 7: Divididos caeremos

Capítulo 7: Divididos caeremos.

Los titanes no podían creer lo que veían en la imagen. La apariencia de la figura del fondo se parecía a Chico Bestia en todo aspecto ¿Cómo el titán más animado sería aquel profetizado hace mucho tiempo como el que traería la destrucción y ruina al universo?

-Debe haber un error-dijo Raven-Esa pintura no puede representar a Chico Bestia-.

-Raven, sé que es difícil de creer-dijo Robin-pero, no hay duda-.

-El parecido es sorpréndete-dijo Starfire

-Lo comparé con una foto de Bestita-dijo Cyborg-Es idéntico-.

-¡No!, me rehúso a creerlo-exclamó Raven agarrándose su anillo-Conocemos a Chico Bestia, puede ser a veces molesto o puede incluso enojarse; pero no sería capaz de…eso-.

-Lo sabemos Raven-dijo Robin-Chicos, sé que cuesta aceptar esta información que tenemos. Estos misteriosos fríos y los eventos recientes no son una coincidencia. Lo que descubrimos ahora no podemos pasarlo por alto: Es cierto que Chico Bestia es nuestro amigo; pero, bajo estas circunstancias, tendremos que vigilarlo desde ahora-.

-¿Vigilarlo?-preguntó Raven-¿Ahora quieres tratarlo como un criminal?-.

-Raven, esto no me agrada tanto como tú-dijo firmemente Robin-Solo lo haremos para averiguar si tiene algún cambio de actitud o malestar que esté relacionado-.

-¿Y si pasa eso?-preguntó Starfire

-Lo ayudaremos-dijo Robin-Evitaremos que le pase algo malo ¿De acuerdo?-.

El líder titán levantó su brazo a la altura de su hombro como una señal para decir "¿Quién me apoya?"

-De acuerdo-dijo Starfire poniendo su mano encima de la de Robin

-De acuerdo-dijo Cyborg poniendo igual su mano.

Los 3 miraron a Raven esperando que sea parte del plan. Raven estaba cruzada de brazos con cara de molesta, pero sus ojos reflejaban inseguridad por lo ocurrido. Amaba a Chico Bestia, era su prometido, tener que vigilarlo a sus espaldas no le parecía correcto; pero no podía ignorar su deber como heroína.

-Aaahh-suspiró poniendo al final su mano-De acuerdo-.

-Bien-dijo Robin-Vayamos a dormir. Mañana no espera un día agitado-.

Los 4 titanes fueron a sus habitaciones con la ya planeada misión de vigilar a su quinto compañero para notar si había algo de "maldad" en él. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg estaban ya dormidos mientras que Raven no podía dormir bien por lo que sucedió hoy: Primero, en la madrugada, su novio tiene una pesadilla que despertó a todos; segundo, sufre un desequilibrio espiritual en la mañana; tercero, su madre y los monjes sienten que algo mucho peor que Trigon está por ocurrir; cuarto, el escalofrío se ha vuelto más intenso que antes y quinto, sus amigos y ella descubren una pintura donde la figura dibujada en el centro se parece a su prometido, sin embargo, representa el fin de todo.

-No es Chico Bestia-se dijo mientras estaba recostada tocando su anillo con intensidad-Lo conozco, él no podría lastimar ni a un animal por ser vegetariano; incluso, él controla a su bestia interna mejor de lo que yo controlo a mis emociones-.

A la mañana siguiente, en la enfermería, Chico Bestia despertó de nuevo con energías y listo para empezar el día.

-Vaya, sí que necesitaba dormir-dijo al levantarse-Lo bueno es que ya no siento ese dolor y la pesadilla que tuve ya no ha vuelto. Creo que es hora de desayunar-.

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la sala principal. Encontró a sus amigos y prometida desayunando.

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo sonriendo el titán verde.

Sin embargo, en vez de un saludo amistoso, los titanes, a excepción de Raven, lo miraron de manera sospechosa. Robin tenía una mirada seria con moviendo a su mirada evaluando a Chico Bestia en cada ángulo, Cyborg usaba rápidamente su ojo rojo para escanear a su mejor amigo sin que se diera cuenta, Starfire lo miraba con duda y tristeza, no sabía que creer. Raven, en cambio, solo lanzaba una mirada de enojo a sus amigos por su ahora desconfianza hacia su prometido.

-Ehh… ¿todo bien?-preguntó Chico Bestia-¿Por qué me miran de manera extraña?-.

-Solo nos preguntábamos si estabas bien-dijo Robin algo serio.

-De hecho sí-respondió Chico Bestia-Me siento mejor-.

-¿Te sientes un poco diferente?-preguntó Cyborg

-La verdad, no-respondió el titán verde.

-¿No te sientes algo agresivo?-preguntó Starfire

-¿Agresivo? ¿Por qué lo estaría?-respondió con otra pregunta Chico Bestia

-Por nada-dijo Starfire

Chico Bestia arqueó una ceja tratando de entender por qué sus amigos lo estaban interrogando de manera extraña. Raven solo se levantó algo molesta con sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Chico Bestia-dijo Raven-Solo es que nuestros amigos estaban preocupados por lo que te pasó ayer que cuando les dije que se fueran para hablar contigo, no tuvieron tiempo para hacerte esa…clase de preguntas-.

Raven trató de que esa respuesta fuera de lo más convincente para su prometido no sospechara el porqué de esas preguntas.

-De acuerdo-concluyó Chico Bestia

Se sirvió un sándwich de tofu y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Raven. Comió tranquilamente; pero cuando terminó, Robin, Cyborg y Starfire lo estaban todavía mirando de manera extraña.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó Chico Bestia-¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera?-.

-Solo estamos-dijo Robin-algo preocupados. Pensamos que aún no estás bien -.

-Me siento bien-dijo Chico Bestia-De verdad-.

-Bien-dijo Robin ocultando su sospecha.

-Cyborg ¿jugamos una partida de videojuegos?-preguntó Chico Bestia animado

Cyborg dudó por el hecho de que no pasará lo mismo cuando Chico Bestia se volvió agresivo por la Bestia, pero tenía que hacerlo porque después de todo: es su mejor amigo.

-Sí Bestita-dijo Cyborg-Dentro de una hora. Voy revisar el auto T-.

-Está bien-dijo Chico Bestia-Voy a hacer ejercicio un rato-.

El titán verde se dirigió al gimnasio de la torre, mientras Raven les lanzó miradas fulminantes a sus amigos.

-¿Van a tratarlo de esa manera ahora?-preguntó Raven molesta-Lo veo de lo más normal y si siguen con esto, esta vez creo que sí se va a enojar-.

-Este bien-dijo Robin-Tal vez exageramos un poco, pero de todas maneras hay que vigilarlo-.

-Robin, creo que Raven tiene razón-comentó Starfire-No veo nada distinto en Chico Bestia-.

-Igual-dijo Robin-Si lo que vimos en la imagen y lo de la profecía son ciertos, tenemos que estar preparados si le ocurre algún cambio.-.

Los titanes, incluyendo una molesta Raven, decidieron obedecer las órdenes de su líder ¿Quién sabe lo que le pasará Chico Bestia?

El resto del día pasó, Cyborg jugó videojuegos con Chico Bestia; Robin decidió entrenar con él para vigilarlo, Starfire le pidió ayuda para alimentar a Sedita y Raven pasó la tarde con él. No notaron nada diferente en su personalidad o comportamiento.

De repente, sonó la alarma indicando que ocurría un crimen. Robin corrió y verificó quién era y qué ocurría.

-¿Quién es esta vez?-preguntó Cyborg.

-Son 5 del mal-dijo Robin-Están robando el banco de Jump City-.

-Pues andando-dijo Chico Bestia.

Los titanes subieron al auto T y llegaron a la escena del crimen. Vieron a sus enemigos recurrentes: Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous y Kyd Wykkyd.

-Bien, Gizmo-dijo Robin-Podemos hacerlo de dos maneras: Ambas duelen-.

-Esta vez no, cerebro de pájaro-contradijo el pequeño villano-5 del mal ¡Ataquen!-.

-Titanes, ¡Al ataque!-exclamó Robin

Los titanes se enfrentaron contra los 5 del mal y la batalla no fue tan dura como lo era combatir con otros villanos. Cyborg fácilmente logró derribar a Mammoth, Chico Bestia se transformó en mosca y para luego atrapar a See-More, Starfire usó sus rayos para evitar que Billy Numerous se multiplicara, Raven usó su magia para detener a Kyd Wykkyd y Robin, usando sus birdarangs destruyó los tentáculos robóticos de Gizmo. Los acorralaron y los derrotaron.

-¡Oh rayos!-exclamó molesto Gizmo por otra derrota ante los jóvenes héroes.

-Ojala aprendan su lección esta vez-dijo Robin

-No tengas falsas esperanzas por eso, hermano-dijo Cyborg después de poner a los villanos en el camión de la policía.

-Al menos fue genial patear traseros hoy-dijo Chico Bestia.

Aun en la pelea, los titanes observaban a su compañero verde cómo peleaba. No había ningún comportamiento peculiar en su manera de actuar al enfrentarse con los 5 del mal. Chico Bestia pudo notar que lo observaban. Decidió esperar el momento para poder preguntarles por qué.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el auto T. Nadie hablaba: Chico Bestia se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg aun trataban de no levantar sospechas sobre su constante vigilancia a su amigo; Raven, por otra parte, no le gustaba que lo trataran de esa manera.

Llegaron a su torre, pero cuando entraron a la sala principal, vieron a una figura encapuchada. Se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Robin-¿Cómo entraste sin ser detectado por las alarmas?-.

-Hay muchas formas de presentarse ante unos héroes de la Tierra. Pensé que este sería el mejor modo, hijo de John Grayson-.

Los titanes, incluso Robin, se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el extraño.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?-preguntó Robin

-Lo he sabido desde el día en que nacieron. Después de todo, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando lo conocí-comenzó a quitarse la capucha-De hecho, ustedes se parecen mucho a ellos-.

Los titanes quedaron sorprendidos por esa información, fue cuando Raven entendió el mensaje.

-Eres el Sr. Wilki-dijo Raven-El antiguo dueño de esa tiendo de ocultismos en Gotham City. Aquel que reunió a nuestros padres hace 20 años-.

Los titanes vieron al hombre, el mismo que les dio a sus padres la misión de evitar que Trigon atravesará el mundo mortal ya hace tiempo.

-Eres muy observadora Raven, hija de Ángela Roth-dijo Wilki-O mejor dicho, Arella-.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. Wilki?-preguntó Robin de manera desconfiada

-Les vengo a advertir del peligro inminente que se avecina: La oscuridad ha regresado en una nueva apariencia. Tras la derrota de Trigon, su maldad resurgió y esa misma cambiara todo el universo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Raven

-Cuidado con la bestia y sus jinetes-dijo Wilki-Traerán un nuevo orden, pero solo será un caos-.

Robin y Raven pudieron notar que Wilki miraba a Chico Bestia cuando dijo esa última oración antes de desaparecer. Robin estaba decidido en vigilarlo porque creía que la advertencia se refería a su amigo, mientras que a Raven le crecían las dudas acerca de su prometido ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Chico Bestia

-Fue un aviso-dijo Robin-Sea lo que sea esa nueva maldad, no dejaremos que destruya nuestro universo. Hemos enfrentado grandes cosas, sobrevivimos a lo peor, tenemos que mantenernos juntos.

-Es cierto, hermano-dijo Cyborg-Estaremos listos para todo-.

-Nada evitará que protejamos la ciudad y el mundo-dijo Raven

-Si es necesario, viajar a otro lado de la galaxia para ello-dijo Starfire

-Sí, chicos-dijo al final Chico Bestia-Somos los Jóvenes Titanes y podemos lograr lo que sea-.

Pusieron sus manos juntas, simbolizando que nada evitará que salven al universo está vez.

En la noche, todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, al menos eso creyó Chico Bestia. Robin le pidió a Starfire, Cyborg y Raven que se quedaran despiertos para hablar del asunto de su amigo verde. Raven le aplicó otra vez el hechizo que lo ayudaría a controlar su desequilibrio espiritual antes que durmiera. Se reunieron en la sala para sacar a la luz lo que notaron en el día.

-Bien, ¿qué opinan?-preguntó Robin

-La verdad, yo lo vi normal-dijo Cyborg

-Igual yo-respondió Starfire-Chico Bestia actuaba como Chico Bestia-.

-Sentía su aura normal-dijo Raven-Incluso con su desequilibrio espiritual-.

-De todas maneras-dijo Robin-Wilki miró a Chico Bestia al mencionar lo último que dijo-.

-Puede que sea casualidad-dijo Cyborg-De todo lo que dijo Wilki lo de la bestia y sus jinetes está en la Biblia, traerán victoria, guerra, hambre y muerte. Lo mismo dice sobre la bestia-.

-Robin-dijo Raven-Sé que piensas que Chico Bestia tiene algo que ver, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con todo esto.

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Raven-dijo Cyborg-No noto nada diferente en Bestita-.

-Igual yo, Robin-dijo Starfire

-Mmm-dijo Robin-Miren, solo por precaución continuaremos vigilándolo, ya no tantas veces; pero solo en algunos momentos crucial, como cuando combatimos a los villanos en los horarios de junta ¿De acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Cyborg y Starfire

Raven aún no estaba a favor de ello; pero lo hacía por el bien de su prometido.

-De acuerdo-dijo al final Raven, de nuevo

Los 4 titanes se fueron a dormir un poco más tranquilos acerca de la situación se su amigo verde. Sin embargo, Robin no podía. Varios sucesos se estaban dando estas últimas semanas. Quería hallar algo.

-El robo del Xenothium, Luz, El escape de Blackfire y Sangre, el trauma de Jinx, el desequilibrio espiritual de Chico Bestia, Red X Hood y "la encarnación del mal", la profecía de Wilki, el frío…-se decía mientras estaba en su cama-Debe a ver algo-.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó de su cama y fue a su cuarto de investigación privada. Con todas las fotos, noticias y datos anotados que tenía. Usando su pizarra, los colocó y usando trazos, intentó conectarlos.

-No puedo creer que no encuentre nada-se dijo a sí mismo el líder titán.

Lo último que hizo fue colocar una foto de Chico Bestia en la pizarra marcado con un signo de interrogación y escribió en un papel: "Profetizado acerca de la destrucción". Los colocó en su pizarra y se volvió a dormir.

Raven dormía tranquilamente cuando de pronto tuvo una pesadilla: Ella estaba en medio de la isla de la Torre, tal como la vez en que Trigon entró a su mente, solo que diferente. Podía ver fuego, destrucción y maldad a su alrededor. Miró al cielo y vio naves alienígenas y pequeños cazas del ejército que eran destruidos por ellas. En la tierra, había demonios, robots y extraterrestres invadiendo la ciudad y la gente corría y gritaba de miedo. Más al fondo, pudo ver a 4 figuras, la primera tenía un solo ojo; la segunda, una armadura; la tercera, era una mujer con cabello largo y la cuarta, era una bestia enorme con alas.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-soltó una risa alguien quien ella no podía ver

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Raven mostrando valor pero tenía mucho miedo, incluso más de lo que tuvo en el "Fin del Mundo".

-El momento ha llegado-dijo esa figura que tomaba forma, pero de sombra-Yo gobernaré está dimensión-.

Raven pudo notar que esa sombra se parecía a la silueta de Chico Bestia. Fue cuando esa misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atacó a Raven rugiendo y mostrando colmillos y garras.

La titán oscura despertó del susto; pero no gritó. Esa había sido la pesadilla más que haya tenido. Sintió miedo y pudo percibir el frío misterioso. Parecía que iba a llorar y lo único que la tranquilizaba era agarrar su anillo de compromiso.

-Sé que ese no eres tú, Chico Bestia-se decía-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-.

Al día siguiente, los titanes volvieron a reunirse en el comedor mientras desayunaban. Todo parecía tranquilo. Raven no le comentó a nadie acerca de su pesadilla. Estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos sobre los extraños eventos.

-Raven ¿estás bien?-preguntó Chico Bestia

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo-solo pensaba en meditar luego-.

-Ah ya-dijo su prometido-No te voy a molestar en ese asunto. Ya no soy tan ruidoso-.

Raven soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, te hago reír aun-dijo Chico Bestia

Fue cuando los titanes escucharon tocar la puerta, supieron de que como no sonó la alarma, era alguien con acceso. Robin, por si acaso, vio por la cámara y se sorprendió.

-Chicos, es Terra-dijo Robin

-¿Terra?-preguntó Chico Bestia-¿Tan rápido solucionó sus problemas en Markovia?-.

-No debió a ver sido tan grave-dijo Cybrog

Abrieron la puerta principal y su amiga controla tierra entró con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, ya volví de Markovia-dijo Terra

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre?-preguntó Robin

-¿Solucionaste los problemas en tu reino, amiga?-preguntó Starfire.

-Sí, no había mucho que decir-dijo Terra-Todo está bien, por eso decidí regresar. Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo-.

-Nos da gusto verte de nuevo y lista para la acción-dijo Cyborg

-Sí-dijo Terra

Los titanes estuvieron hablando con ella acerca de su visita a Markovia. Sin embargo, Raven sentía algo extraño en ella. Estaba feliz de que su amiga volviera, pero su energía la sentía un tanto diferente. De repente, esa esencia se fue. Pensó que solo eran por sus nervios de la pesadilla que tuvo y continuó al lado de su amiga demoledora.

Unas horas más tarde, Raven y Chico Bestia salieron un rato a patrullar la ciudad, excusa para pasar tiempo juntos. Robin aprovechó para que él y sus amigos explicaran a Terra de la situación.

-Terra-dijo Robin-Hay algo debemos decirte sobre Chico Bestia-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la titán rubia

-Bueno, hace unos días le ocurrió algo llamado desequilibrio espiritual-dijo Starfire-No sabemos por qué ni cómo curarlo-.

-Pero, gracias a Raven y sus hechizos, está estabilizado-dijo Cyborg

-También descubrimos una antigua profecía acerca de un nuevo orden mundial y tal vez que involucre al universo entero. En una de las figuras, se parece mucho a Chico Bestia-dijo Robin

-Luego, ayer, el , aquel que encomendó a nuestros padres la tarea de salvar al mundo hace 20 años, apareció. Nos habló acerca de esa profecía y creemos que al hacerlo miró a Chico Bestia-

-Creemos que esto gira alrededor de él. Por eso, lo hemos estado vigilando. Queremos que también lo hagas-dijo Robin

-Vaya-dijo Terra-Es mi amigo, confío en él; pero, si es para salvar al mundo, lo haré-.

-Muy bien-dijo Robin

Ya era de noche. Chico Bestia y Raven ya habían regresado de patrullar. Cyborg y su amigo verde jugaban videojuegos. Starfire alimentaba a Sedita, Raven meditaba y Robin entrenaba. Terra….nadie sabía. Pensaban que estaba en su cuarto.

-Vaya, una vez más te volví a ganar-dijo Cyborg apagando el juego,

-Ah, viejo-dijo Chico Bestia poniendo el mando encima del sofá-Llegará el día en que te gané. Ahí me reiré por la victoria-.

-Como digas, amigo-dijo Cyborg soltando el mando-Iré a arreglar el Auto-T. Nos vemos mañana-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Chico Bestia-Hasta mañana-.

Cyborg fue al garaje mientras que Chico Bestia fue a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Raven había terminado de meditar y decidió echarse a su cama a pensar.

-Desearía saber qué es lo que está pasando-se decía-Nunca antes habíamos pasado por esto. Siento que somos marionetas atrapadas en un juego. La pregunta es: ¿Quién es el titiritero?

La titán oscura decidió salir para tomar algo de té de hierbas. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor para calentar agua cuando escuchó un ruido.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Raven, no había nadie

En el gimnasio de los titanes, Robin entrenaba nuevas maniobras y practicaba golpes cuando, de pronto, escuchó ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó Robin, nada

En su habitación, Starfire alimentaba a Sedita con lo último que podía darle en la noche; escuchó un ruido.

-¿Amigos, son ustedes?-preguntó Starfire, silencio

Cyborg seguía con la reparación y mejoras del auto T cuando escuchó un sonido.

-¿SÍ?-preguntó Cyborg, cero

Chico Bestia se quedó dormido mientras leía unas historietas cuando un ruido en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Chico Bestia, vacío

Raven revisó por los lados, pero no había nadie. Luego escuchó voces: Sus amigos.

 _-No sé si podemos confiar en Raven ahora-dijo Robin_

 _-Cada vez que trato de hablar con ella, me da miedo-dijo Starfire_

 _-No quiero que ella nos meta en más problemas de los que ya tenemos-dijo Cyborg_

- _Lo sé-_ dijo la voz muy familiar y reconocible para Raven

-¿Chico Bestia?-preguntó la titán.

Fue hacia donde estaba y escuchó.

 _-¿Por qué estoy con Raven?-dijo-Vaya, hay mejores chicas de que ella. Debió ser la emoción de tener una novia por primera vez. Si rompo el compromiso, no le afectará mucho, lo de Malchior siempre la atormentará más. Ella es rara y por eso estará sola para siempre-._

Raven no podía creer lo que escuchó, sobre todo lo que dijo "su prometido", miró y vio que se habían esfumado. Las palabras la hirieron el corazón que ni se puede explicar. Sentía rabia y tristeza. Parecía que las cosas temblaban.

Robin miro a su alrededor para ver quién o qué provocó el ruido, escuchó una voz conocida.

-Hola, Robin-dijo la voz detrás de él.

-¿Batgirl?-dijo al verla-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-.

-Solo vine a verte-dijo acercándose a él.

-Ah bueno-dijo nervioso retrocediendo-¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana? Mis amigos y yo podríamos invitarte algo o…-.

-Quería verte a ti-dijo acercándose aún más.

Ya Robin estaba en la pared, tenía que detenerla.

-Oye, Batgirl-dijo poniéndose serio-Escucha, somos amigos. Siento algo muy especial por mi novia Starfire. Por favor, acéptalo-.

-Lo sé-dijo Batgirl-Pero no sé por qué eliges estar con ella después de lo dijo de ti-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Robin-¿Qué cosa?-.

-No solo ella, sino tus amigos. Como detective, no me creerás las palabras-dijo Batgirl-Así que te mostraré la evidencia-.

Batgirl saco una especie de cámara de video y la encendió.

Vio a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia.

 _-¿Por qué le hacemos caso a Robin?-dijo Chico Bestia-Solo da órdenes para atacar, nunca se puede bromear con él-._

 _-Solo por no tener habilidades especiales, se cree un sabelotodo-dijo Cyborg-Ni ha podido atrapar a Slade o a Zucco. No vale nada como es-._

Luego paso el video a Raven quien conversaba con ellos dos

 _-Robin tal vez me salvó de Trigon-dijo Raven-Pero eso no significa que sea puro, posee un lado oscuro como yo, solo que es demasiado cobarde como para dejarlo. Si estuviera en la dimensión infernal mostraría quien es realmente: Un chico con furia llorando por su padres acróbatas-._

Por último, Starfire.

 _-¿Sabes Sedita? Robin es lindo-era Starfire en su cuarto-Pero siento que él y yo ya no somos tanto como antes. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, él es un humano y yo una princesa de Tamaran. Tengo que buscar un mejor prometido que Robin. Puede seguir siendo mi novio hasta que decida terminar con él-._

Robin no podía creer lo que escuchó, ¿Sus amigos y Starfire diciendo eso sobre él? La evidencia era muy creíble: Cuarto, voz, expresiones, todo.

-No, no puede ser-dijo Robin-Conozco a Star, esa no puede ser….-.

-Lo siento, Robin-dijo Batgirl-Hace 2 días fui a la torre para conocerla y ser su amiga. Escuché cosas horribles acerca de ti, por eso lo hice. Para que vieras como te engaña-.

-No-dijo Robin bajando la cabeza.

-Robin-dijo Batgirl estando muy cerca de él hasta casi cara a cara que Robin podía sentir su aliento, era dulce-¿Por qué estar con una alienígena como ella cuando puedes estar conmigo como antes? No le dijiste de lo nuestro en Gotham, ¿Por qué? Porque aún tienes sentimientos hacia mí-.

Fue así como Batgirl lo besó de manera apasionada que Robin no tuvo tiempo de actuar. Se resistía; pero algo lo hizo dejarse llevar, la agarró de la cintura y Batgirl puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fue cuando Robin reaccionó y paró eso.

-No, detente-dijo Robin apartándola-No puedo, yo amo a Starfire, no la voy a engañar conti…-.

Batgirl se había esfumado; pero Robin no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas que vio y escuchó. Terminó rendido en el suelo con dudas y desorientación….por primera vez.

Starfire terminó de darle de comer a Sedita y la acostó en su pequeña cama, volvió a escuchar el ruido.

-¿Amigos?-volvió a preguntar.

Por arte de magia, vio que en su cama había un sobre que contenía un CD y un reproductor.

-¿Alguno me dejo una película para ver?-se preguntó.

Sacó ambos artefactos y colocó el CD dentro del reproductor. Comenzó a correr. Reconoció quienes estaban ahí.

-¿Mis amigos hicieron un video para mí?-se preguntó Starfire.

 _-¿Sabes, Cyborg? A pesar de que Starfire es una princesa de un planeta, no siento que se lo merezca-dijo Chico Bestia_

 _-Sí, ella aun no aprende nuestras costumbres y luego asumirá un trono-dijo Cyborg-No vale la pena-._

Starfire no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El video pasó a Raven conversando con ellos.

 _-Personalmente-djo Raven-Soy amiga de Starfire por pena. Esa extraterrestre nunca sería capaz de hacer amigos sola. Tuve que darle un empujón. Sus hábitos alimenticios son un desastre ¿Por qué Robin está con ella?-._

La tamareana quedó sorprendida, pero lo que la dejó sin palabras fue la última escena.

-¿Robin y Batigirl?-se preguntó.

Vio como Batgirl se acercaba a Robin y Starfrie estaba preocupada y se sentía aterrada.

 _-Robin-dijo Batgirl estando muy cerca de él hasta casi cara a cara que Robin podía sentir su aliento, era dulce-¿Por qué estar con una alienígena como ella cuando puedes estar conmigo como antes? No le dijiste de lo nuestro en Gotham, ¿Por qué? Porque aun tienes sentimientos hacia mí-._

Lo que pasó después de eso, puso a Starfire con sus dos manos en la boca tratando de contener los gritos, pero las lágrimas salían. Vio a Robin, su novio, besar a Batgirl y lo disfrutaba. Lo peor era que él nunca le dijo que ambos tenían algo en Gotham, entendió porque se comportó extraño al presentársela esa vez que fueron.

Starfire, con furia, destruyó el reproductor y luego se tiró a su cama a llorar mientras que, sin que ella lo supiera, los restos del reproductor y del CD desaparecieron.

Cyborg arreglaba el auto T cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido.

-¿Bestita, eres tú?-dijo Cyborg.

El titán robot escuchó murmullos y fue a investigar, eran las voces de sus amgos.

 _-Cyborg es un buen tipo-era Robin-Pero es un caso perdido-._

 _-Es mi mejor amigo-era Chico Bestia-Pero me da lástima-._

 _-Es una pena que sea mitad robot-era Raven-Sino sería apuesto-._

 _-No me imagino un tormento más grande en Tamara que lo que tiene él-era Starfire-Y aun cree que Abeja podría estar con él-._

 _-Es un fenómeno con tan solo verlo-dijo Robin_

Cyborg los buscó, pero no estaban. No podía creer lo que "sus amigos" dijeron de él. Se miró las manos, robóticas como siempre.

-¿De verdad soy….un fenómeno?-se dije mientras se desplomó en el suelo.

Chico Bestia estaba en su cuarto viendo que cosa era lo que provocó el ruido cuando escuchó una voz afuera.

Salió de su cuarto y la reconoció.

-¿Raven?-preguntó Chico Bestia

 _-¿Por qué acepte su compromiso?-dijo Raven-A pesar de que haya crecido, sigue siendo el mismo. Sus bromas carecen de sentido, intenta agradarles a los demás solo porque no tuvo atención de niño. Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿por qué estoy con él? Es más fácil ser mi amigo que ser mi novio o prometido. Cortaré el compromiso, rápido para no tener que escuchar sus chistes o sus exageraciones-._

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Chico Bestia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

 _-Lo sé, ¿pueden creerlo?-era la voz de Cyborg-Es mi mejor amigo; pero no tiene remedio. El chico da pena, tratando de mostrar que es un héroe por lo que tiene. Sin embargo, no puede-._

-¿Cyborg?-preguntó Chico Bestia.

Los buscó por todos lados; pero no había nadie. Volvió a escuchar las voces; pero diferentes.

-No sé por qué es un titán siquiera-dijo Robin-No tiene las agallas ni la valentía. Solo es egoísta tratando de probarse que puede ser alguien mejor sin pensar en los demás-.

 _-Tienes razón. Cuando me lanzó esa broma que era para Cyborg-dijo Starfire-Dije haberlo perdonado; pero no. Busca la diversión para librarse de un dolor. Lo peor es el animal que tiene adentro. Casi nos acaba y dice que lo puede controlarlo-._

- _Es cierto-dijo Robin-Se ha convertido en un monstruo-._

"Monstruo". Esa palabra rondó en la cabeza de Chico Bestia. Sus amigos y Raven, su prometida, pensaban eso de él. Podía sentir un dolor, no sabía si era por su desequilibrio espiritual o por sus sentimientos. Una vez más, los buscó, pero no había nadie.

 _-Chico Bestia-dijo una voz conocida detrás de él_.

-¿Terra?-volteó.

- _Sí-dijo la titán rubia-Me levanté para poder buscar algo de agua; pero también para hablar contigo-._

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el titán verde.

De pronto, Terra comenzó a acercarse a él. Chico Bestia solo se alejó hasta que no pudo más. Estaba acorralado por ella.

-Ehh… ¿Terra? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Chico Bestia nervioso

- _No puedo sacarme los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti-dijo Terra muy cerca del titán verde_.

-Terra, basta-dijo apartándose-Tú no eres así. Amo a Raven-.

 _-Me sorprende que digas eso después de lo que acaba de decir-dijo Terra_.

-¿Cómo lo…..?-preguntó pero fue cortado.

- _Lo escuché-dijo Terra-Lo lamento, pero parece que ella no te quiere. No te merece-._

-Lo que dijo no puede ser-dijo Chico Bestia-Sé que no es así-.

 _-¿Qué hay de los demás?-preguntó la rubia poniendo sus brazos en los hombros del titán verde-No te aprecian, no te valoran como yo-._

-No, Terra-dijo Chico Bestia sintiendo el aliento de Terra, era dulce -Basta, no puedo. No soy así-.

 _-Sé que en el fondo-dijo Terra a milímetros de él, sus labios cerca-Muy, muy en el fondo….aun me amas ¿Quieres que se cumpla lo que no pudo pasar en el parque de diversiones?-._

Así, Terra lo besó en los labios. Chico Bestia trató de contenerse; pero sintió algo en su mente que lo hacía continuar besándola. Su corazón decía no; pero su cabeza, sí. No pudo más, cerró sus ojos y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Terra continuando con el beso. Fue cuando un fuerte sentimiento en el corazón sobre su dama oscura lo hizo entrar en razón. La apartó para no seguir cayendo en la tentación.

-No-dijo mirando el piso- ¿Qué he hecho? No puedo, ¿Cómo pudiste?-Miró de frente; pero Terra ya no estaba.

Chico Bestia terminó de rodillas. Todo lo que escuchó, todo lo que pasó.

Los cinco titanes estaban tan idos y heridos por lo que acababa de pasar. Como si todo lo bueno que han tenido juntos se hubiera ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto sintieron furia y enojo con sus compañeros. Cada uno se dirigió a la sala principal cuando se encontraron cara a cara.

-Parece qué todos somos inteligentes-dijo de manera sarcástica Chico Bestia.

-Oh claro, enano-dijo Cyborg molesto.

-¡Aun después de lo que hemos pasado! ¡Me ocultas cosas!-gritó Starfire.

-Oh perdón por no ser perfecto como los de Tamaran-dijo Robin enojado.

-Todo lo que hice para demostrar que no soy mala, fue para esto-dijo Raven haciendo explotar algunos focos.

-Como si eso te importara-dijo Chico Bestia.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó Raven

-¡Bruja!-gritó Chico Bestia

-¡CLORBAG VALBLERNEK!-gritó Starfire-Pero eso suena tonto ¿no? Bien ¡Tontos!-.

-¡Insensibles!-gritó Robin

-¡Cínicos!-gritó Cyborg

Se gritaban lo mucho que se odiaban por todo lo que sucedió. Parecía como si una energía oscura los invadía. Más que eso, el misterioso frío era sentido por todos esta vez. Solo que la pelea sacó sus sentidos del deber.

-¡La verdad no sé por qué estoy aquí!-dijo Chico Bestia.

-¡También, yo!-gritó Cyborg

-¡Desearía nunca a verme quedado en este planeta!-continuó Starfire

-¡Ojala no hubiera ido de Azarath!-dijo Raven molesta rompiendo el sofá.

-¡Pues bien!-gritó-¡LOS JÓVENES TITANES SE ACABARON!-.

Esa gota derramó el vaso. La ira les hizo tomar esa decisión drástica. Sin decir ni una palabra, los 5 se fueron a sus cuartos y empacaron sus cosas.

Primero el cuarto de Robin.

-Creí que esto duraría para siempre-dijo el exlíder-Pero me equivoqué-.

En el cuarto de Starfire.

-Oh, Sedita-dijo abrazándola llorando-Yo quería que mi amor durará para siempre, pero ya no.

En el cuarto de Cyborg.

-Vaya amigos-dijo el titán robótico poniéndose trajes para ocultar sus partes mecánicas como era al principio-¿Quién los necesita? Siempre me fue bien solo-.

En el cuarto de Raven.

-¿Cómo fui tan ciega?-se preguntó llorando-¿Cómo me enamoré de él? Despues de esto, creí que formaríamos una familia, me imaginaba a nuestros hijos. Ellos, él y yo…para siempre-.

Se sacó el anillo y volvió a sentir ira.

-Pero solo es un cretino oportunista-dijo Raven, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se dividieron en 4.

Con furia, destruyó el anillo de compromiso volviéndose polvo que tiró al piso.

En el cuarto de Chico Bestia.

-Yo la amaba-dijo Chico Bestia-Era la única que me hacía sentir vivo de verdad; pero al final, solo resulta ser lo que en realidad es….una semilla del mal-.

Cada titan alistó sus cosas y uno por uno se fueron. Robin, fue el primero tomando su moto; Cyborg, en el ex-auto T; Raven utilizó un hechizo para teletransportarse a Azarath, Starfire usó una de la naves para ir a Tamaran y por último Chico Bestia usó su vieja motoneta, que había reparado hace tiempo, para irse lejos a ver su familia adoptiva, La Patrulla Condenada.

Así el equipo de jóvenes héroes se disolvió así nada más en la oscura noche. Los titanes no se percataron de que faltaba una compañera….Terra, que permaneció oculta tras todo esto. La titán rubia miró desde la torre como los demás se iban por caminos distintos. Lo inesperado fue la sonrisa malévola que soltó.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y tras de ella había una sombra que también entró. Sacó una especie de artefacto extraño y lo puso en el piso. El artefacto se abrió y apareció un holograma de un escondite, seguido de la aparición de 3 figuras. Un solo ojo, un hombre robótico y un chico parecido al héroe verde, solo que de color gris, ojos rojos y era completamente diabólico.

-¿Y cómo salió todo?-preguntó Dark Beast Boy por el holograma

Los ojos de Terra se volvieron morados y una luz purpura subió desde sus pies hasta la cabeza, cambiando de forma a una tamareana de pelo negro y traje igual negro con morado.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos-respondió Blackfire-Mis actuaciones como esa rubia y la chica murciélago junto con mis tácticas de seducción los hizo caer de rodillas a Chico Bestia y Robin.

La sombra tomó forma de un joven hechicero, aunque en realidad era una bestia en su forma verdadera.

-Mis hechizos para que ella cambiara de formas funcionaron bien-dijo Malchior-Raven no podía sentir algo extraño en su "amiga". Las voces que imité y las ilusiones que hice para que esos tontos creyeran que conversaban entre sí a sus espaldas y el video que grabé cuando Blackfire, como esa Batgirl, besó a Robin fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la cordura de tu hermana, Blackfire-.

-Ajj-dijo Blackfire-No puedo creer que esos dos hayan sido sus novios. Si siquiera besan bien-.

Todo fue una trampa de los Caballeros del Mal para dividir a los titanes y tenerlos fuera de vista un tiempo.

-En resumen, la fase 1 se completó-dijo Hermano Sangre por el holograma-Podemos aniquilarlos ahora-.

-Aun no, Sangre-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Esperaremos un poco más-

-Los titanes están divididos-dijo Slade por el holograma-Podemos acabar con esto y el universo será nuestro-.

-Es cierto que están divididos Slade-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Hicimos lo que les prometí: Quebrarlos por dentro destruyendo sus espíritus; pero no es el momento para atacarlos. Casi nuestro plan está completo y quiero que ellos lo vean. Para cuando se den cuenta de nuestro acto y vuelvan a unirse será tarde…porque ya habremos ganado-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Malchior

-Vuelvan a la base, tenemos que planificar…-sonrió malévolamente el líder de los caballeros-…nuestra presentación-.

-¿Presentación?-preguntó Blackfire-Nos ha ido bien de incognitos ¿Por qué haríamos eso? y lo más importante ¿Cómo?-.

-Para que sepan quienes serán los que los han acabado física y emocionalmente-respondió Dark Beast Boy-Los capturaremos uno por uno-.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Slade

-Atormentarlos, claro-dijo Dark Beast Boy-Déjenme a mi otro yo a mí, los demás...-.

En la base de los Caballeros del Mal, Dark Beast Boy volteó para que los demás vieran a que se refería.

-Le puede hacer compañía-terminó su frase.

Slade y Hermano Sangre vieron a lo que trataba de decir. Dentro de una enorme celda se encontraba Terra, la verdadera y leal amiga de los titanes, con sujetadores de acero en sus brazos y piernas, concentrados a un collar. Eran aparatos que inmovilizaban sus poderes. Colgada de sus cuatro extremidades, golpeada y con la cabeza abajo….inconsciente.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan-dijo de manera siniestra Dark Beast Boy mientas sus ojos rojos se iluminan y soltaba una risa macabra.

 **Este fue el cap, siento la demora. Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo Terra terminó siendo prisionera de los Caballeros del Mal si se fue a Markovia con su hermano en capítulo 4? En el próximo capitulo una historia paralela a lo que vivieron los héroes en capítulos anteriores.**

 **Proximo capitulo: "La princesa de Markovia"**

 **Hasta entonces…**


End file.
